But When Love Happens
by dailyinspiration
Summary: You never thought you'd actually fall in love with the girl your boyfriend cheated on you with. You could say it started really bad, but you love how it ended. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story.**  
**English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes made.**  
**I like reviews, that way I know someone's actually reading :)**  
**I DO NOT own Glee, If I did it would be all about Brittana**

Chapter One:

Today was not supposed to be bad day, but guess it's not always the way you want. The smell of coffee filling the small place you found near your house makes you want to get another one, but you refuse the desire, it would be your forth. What a damn addiction, you think as you play with the empty cup, your index finger tapping the cold wooded table as your other hand supports your head.

You feel tired.

You've been trying to get gigs all week. It's the same routine every day. You go to an audition. They turn you down. It doesn't even hurt anymore, your mother's always told you it would be hard, because it's just hard and you're pretty sure that you're good, you've got the skills and the talent and it's their loss at the end of the day. What makes you sad is because you want money. You need it. You want a stable job that you actually enjoy doing it. Your parents keep helping you with the rent, and in the begging you were really glad, you're still are, but you know the shouldn't been doing this even though they say the same thing every day 'Don't worry sweet, it's just for a awhile' or 'You're amazing mija, I know we only talk on Skype but Sam is there for you'.

Your thoughts go to Sam; you're boyfriend, which according to your father, supports you. Ok, maybe he does, but it's not that important to him, he's got his own problems to deal so that leaves no space for you. You think this should bother you but honestly? You couldn't care less. You don't know what went 'wrong' with this relationship. You still like each other, but you both know it's not how it used to be. Now you just keep going, you guys moved in six months ago, share an apartment, nobody wants to change that, right?

You hear some hustling around you and snap out of your thoughts. This red-haired girl looks at you sympathetically and slightly shrugs her shoulder glancing at the sign in her hands written 'close' and you get it. You instinctively take a sip and sighs when there is no hot liquid hitting your tongue, you put down the cup and get up making your way outside the coffee shop.

One more time, today was not supposed to suck, but as soon as open the door you feel tiny wet drops hitting your face. Well it starts to drizzle, just what you needed right now. You groan trying to protect you hair, you told Sam you were going to crash at Quinn's but right now you're afraid you might get drowned on the way. What if the rain gets worse? No way. She lives four blocks away from you, and you're not feeling like getting a cab, actually you don't want to spend money. You hug yourself a little trying to get a little warm and start to move.

When you get to your building, you thank Lord for fact the rain didn't get worse and you're not soaked in wet. You stop by your door and it's about to search for your keys when you remember Sam is home, you make your way inside and the warmth fill your body, you kick off your shoes and turn on the lights.

"Sam? I'm home" You say loud as you leave your purse on the small table. When you hear no response you head to your room, as you approach you hear voices and frown, approaching the door slowly you make out what the sounds are. Moans. _What?_

"Sam?" you try to speak again it comes like a whisper as you open the door. You think everything is a blur because the first thing you see is blonde hair, but not the blonde hair you're used to. It's softer and longer. You blink twice and glance to the edge of the bed to see someone crouched under the comforter, and then it hits you. Your boyfriend is obviously going down on some random blonde chick. You gasp out and loud, your hand makes its way to your mouth as your eyebrows almost hit your hair line. You wish you could leave right now, you wish you were at Quinn's, but your movement gets their attention making the woman who is supporting herself with both elbows open her eyes and snap her head towards your direction leaving a big gasp too, her hand bringing the comforter who is already covering her breasts closer to her body. You thought she would look panic but you can't read her expression, she looks like she is confused. You don't even have time for that before your attention goes to another blonde getting off under the comforter so fast and miserably falling on the floor in his red panties and you'd laugh if this wasn't the situation and you're too damn shocked for that, he quickly gets up and you cross your arms in for the of your chest defensive.

"It's not what you think I swear I can explain" he's red, his cheeks and neck all flushed by now and your expression goes from surprise to anger, how can someone obviously cheat on you and use this fucking cliché phrase, like, why do people say those things. _Fucking asshole_

"You can explain huh?" you scoff laughing ironically "You can explain why you were eating her out? And 'It's not what you think'?" Your hands make exaggerate invisible quotes as you mock his voice. "You've got to be fucking kidding"

"I can really explain, I love -" he tries to walk closer to you, but you quickly stop him

"Don't" You put your hand signaling him to stop. He does what you say, too and start fidgeting with his fingers. _Someone looks guilty_

"Don't you fucking dare to say you love after this, don't you dare!" perhaps you're yelling right now but you don't really care. You want to glance at the blonde woman but Sam is blocking the view. You still don't know why she didn't ran trying to wear her clothes on the way but she is not the focus right, Sam is. Your mother tough you better. If you love you don't cheat, simple as that. You'll die with this in your head.

"San, I know that you are upset right now, I'm sorry, but please let me explain" He whines throwing his hands in the air

"I'm sorry? What do you think this is? Some shit joke you made that I didn't like it and now you're apologizing?" You scowl, this is fucking unbelievable. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. So you continue and you think that the whole building can hear you.

"And fucking Christ, in our apartment? That's so fucking low"

"I know you don't believe right now but it meant nothing, I love-"

"Enough with this Bullshit Sam, fucking stopping telling that you love me " You slam your hand on the small table near the door almost making everything on it fall, you feel like crying, but there is no way you're going to let that happen.

"Hey, careful it's the watch I gave you "He warns looking at the table you just slammed your hand on it. He has to be fucking kidding right now. You don't know if he's for real, but that's it.

"Then you can fucking have it back" You're not thinking twice when you grab the small table watch that probably cost no more than seven dollars and throw with such force you didn't even know you had. But the scream you hear it's a feminine one and for one second you're confused but when Sam turns to look at the woman you realize the shit you did. The crook of her neck is bleeding, and you know you totally missed Sam out. _Shit. Shit. Shit_

"Holy Shit Santana!" He's about to make his way to her side but you don't let him. You don't want him here anymore. The talk it's over and you just want to get rid of him right now.

"Sam, out " You say as calmly as you can. He snaps his head to you, his features changing to a confused one. You can see his jaw clenching hard but you speak before him.

"Out of my house, now" You can't do this anymore, you just want him to get the hell out of your life and never shows up again, you turn to your side and points to the door.

"This is my house too!" He finally says, as if he was right.

"I _pay_ the fucking bills, it's my house, get the fuck out of here" You he gets now because he looks pissed as he grabs his clothes on the floor, when he is about to wear them you tell him to get out again with his clothes in hands or you call the police, you think he tells something like 'fuck you" or "senseless bitch' before he storms out of the bedroom. You hear the front door being slammed and you feel like breathing for the first time since the whole situation.

You sigh and close your eyes, but when you hear a muffled pained moan, you remember your second problem. She's not the actual problem because even if she wanted to make a move on Sam, he was the one who should have said no, because he was committed to someone but the feeling of anger is there and you're not going to calm down any time soon. You turn to her and her eyes are closed her hand cupping her neck. You breathe the world fuck before storming into the bathroom. You open the cabinets trying to find your first aid kit, it's the least you can do it for her since you hurt her and even if you wanted to, you'd never do that , unless they really deserve, like Sam right now. You slam the cabinet and you think you broke some fragrance, but you don't care right now, you feel numb.

When you come back she's staring at you, biting her lip. She looks sad, remorseful in a way. You throw the aid kit on the bed and make your way around it to sit in front of her. You think twice and decide that it's better if you do it, you learned how with your dad and besides that if you let her, she'll have to go to bathroom and it'll take a lot of time, time that you'd rather to spend alone. And this is a great way to apologize, what if this chick is crazy and tries to sue you.

You try to be a little gentle when you take her hand of her neck, but it's difficult. She doesn't understand what you're doing but let you guide her hand to her lap. You open the first aid kit and grab some antiseptic solution putting on the cotton ball and you glance at her before applying, she nods a little surprise, because _really_, who would do this?

You start cleaning and once you clean the blood, you see the cut it's not that deep. Your thoughts go back to Sam and the anger starts to rise. It hurts. You're not sad because he cheated on you, you're sad because you're not good enough to make someone stay. You're not good enough to make someone wants only you and-

"Stop it's hurting" You feel a warm hand pulling your arm a little, and you realize you just put a lot of pressure on her cuts. You blame Sam.

You just look at her and she quickly loses her hold, letting you continue your work. You just glance at her sometimes and she's biting her lip really hard, like she's thinking too hard, or is in pain.

"I- I didn't know you-" She tries but you can't hold a conversation, or an apology right now.

"Don't" You interrupt her but she tries again.

"I would ne-"

"I said stop!" You say a little louder and she shuts. You're so frustrated right now you can't even put her bandage, cause you're hands are trembling with every type of feeling right now.

She bends down a little to give you better access sensing your difficult and the comforter slides down a little making visible her cleavage, and she's clearly not giving a fuck. You bring your index and middle finger to her chin and gently turn her head to the right to see your work, it's not perfect but it serves. When she turns her head back, her cheeks and neck are all flushed. You would be amused if this wasn't the situation. All you can think is Sam cheated on you in your own bed.

"Done, sorry it wasn't supposed to hit you" Your voice is low and cold. You get up from bed and you think she said something but you ignore it.

"Change and get out" You leave her in your room alone and go to the kitchen grab a wine.

You're on your second glass when she comes out, skinny jeans and a black tank top and it's just really awkward. You don't even look at her before going to the front door and opening it, when she comes closer you notice she's taller than you. You're about to close the door but she suddenly blocks with her body.

"I would never do it if I knew he had someone, he never told me that, I'm really sorry" She looks genuinely sad and you just sight as she leaves. You close the door and rest your head against it.  
What a fucking stressful day, you hit your head against the door before heading to shower. You don't even bother to change the sheets. You just fall on bed and when you can't hold anymore, you cry. You cry because being cheated hurts. You cry harder cause you don't feel that sad that you broke up.

**Should I write another chapter?****  
****Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for the wait.**  
**My internet was not working and I'm really sorry.**  
**I also wanted to thank you guys ! I loved the reviews!**  
**Hope you like this chapter, I was in such a hurry to finish so sorry for any mistakes**  
**I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 2:**

Your IPhone's notification stirs you from sleep but you don't feel like waking up yet, the events of last night really wore you out. You snuggle your face in the pillow because somehow the scent coming from it makes you feel like heaven. It smells like vanilla and you don't even remember changing the fabric softener, but this thought is quickly forgotten as you doze off again.

One hour later your phone beeps again and you decide you hate the device more than ever right now. You adjust your face on the pillow searching for sleep again, but instead of feeling the softness of it, you feel something tiny, solid and cold touching your cheek.

A groan leaves your mouth as you clumsily support yourself on your left elbow to give some distance between you and the unwanted object and slowly open your eyes, when they adjust to the clarity of the room, you instantly frown. _A hoodie?_. You get up into a sitting position and rub your eyes before grabbing the material to hold in front of you to examine. You're confused right now. You don't remember Sam with a light blue hoodie, specially this one who looks small for hi- _Holy crap_. Then it hits you. This is from the blonde chick Sam was screwing last night. _Oh my God._

You feel your cheeks getting warm as you bring the fabric close to your face, the familiar scent of vanilla hitting your nostrils again. Shit, you just didn't do that. You can't believe you've snuggled in her clothes while sleeping. You drop her hoodie on the bed somehow feeling embarrassed. That's some shit. To distract yourself, you search for your phone which is actually under your pillow and unlock the screen, you totally forgot about Quinn and she left two messages asking where you are and to call her. You sigh closing your eyes.

You think twice before dialing her number, you don't know if you're ready for this type of conversation and to make things better, she kind of likes him. Well, you liked him too but it turns out he's a fucking asshole so whatever. Besides, she's worried and you have to tell her you're alive at least. You press call and bring the phone to your ear. On the third ring she picks up.

"Santana Lopez why in hell didn't you answer my messages" She answers and you know she's pissed.

"Hi, I'm great, thanks for asking" You try to joke but you know she's not getting any of it.

"I was so damn worried, why didn't you come here last night?" Her voice is so full of concern and you start to feel guilty.

"I don't even know where to start Q" You sigh looking at the ceiling as if it would change something in your life.

"What happened S? Are you ok?" Her tone changes to a soft one and it amazes you how she knows you're not ok just by hearing your voice. Well everything happened. You close your eyes feeling a little bit ashamed. Telling someone that you were cheated on is the worst feeling ever. You feel like nothing even though you and Sam were not working anymore.

"Sam cheated on me" You think that's all she needs to hear.

Silence.

"WHAT!? Are you fucking serious right now?" You nod yes in response but then remember she can't see you.

You tell her the whole story. You tell about the cliché phrases Sam told you, you tell about how you made the blonde chick bleed, how you didn't even let Sam wear his clothes before getting out of your apartment. You just jump the incident that happened this morning with her hoodie because really, she doesn't need to know that.

"Oh honey, I don't even know what to say, what a jerk." You couldn't agree any more.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asks the only thing you didn't want to answer. You don't know how you feel; there are a lot of things on your mind right now.

"I feel like shit, but also relief in a certain way, I don't know Q." You come with this conclusion. Your lower back starts to get sore from sitting for too long and you lay on your back again feeling the softness of the mattress relax your muscles as you continue.

"I feel like shit 'cause I think I'm not good enough to make someone stay, you know? I know our relationship was going down, I know that I wasn't in love with him anymore, actually, I think I never did. But we were committed to each other and that sucks. But I'm also relief 'cause I know that we'd eventually break up, I feel like I'm free now. That sounds really fucked up right?" You laugh a little trying to light the mood.

"Of course not, and stop with that 'I'm not good enough' bullshit" She mocks your voice and you smile "You know Sam was the luckiest men in this world, even though you are a bitch sometimes"

"Shut up Q," You can't contain your laugh this time. Sometimes you wonder how you and Quinn didn't get along in high school. You can't imagine your life without her.

"You know I'm saying the truth, but serious talk now" She stops laughing abruptly and before you can ask what's wrong she's speaking.

"How are the auditions going? Did you get any gigs?" You roll your eyes, what a shit subject to come up with. For one moment you thought it was something serious and here we are talking about your miserable life again.

"Pretty awful, I actually have one tomorrow, but I think I'm gonna waste my time there, I can't deal with another rejection Q!" You put your free hand on your forehead letting slide to your neck in frustation. Great, now you remember you don't have a job.

"You're only 21 for God's sake Santana, stop whining! I know there's a great future behind you, we're not discussing that" you just groan in response.

"I have to go now San, I promised Rachel I'd help her buy some vegan stuff and she just sent me a message, are you gonna be ok?"

"Eww, go help man hands, I'm gonna be fine" She just laughs as you both say your goodbyes.

After finishing your conversation with Quinn you decide to clean your apartment since is Sunday and you're used to it. You start with the kitchen because it looks gross. As you approach the sink you see a slice of pizza among the dishes and really, it's so disgusting. You carefully grab it and bring to your eye level biting the inside of your cheeks as you start to feel nauseous. You throw everything in the trash. Pizza, Chinese take over, beer. Your face contorted in disgust as you do it.

When the kitchen is clean and impeccable, you head to your room and stand directly in front of your closet, you know Sam needs to come back soon or later to grab his things to really disappear from your life, and the least thing you need is him more than five minutes in the same room with you separating his belongs. So you do the logical thing. You open the closet and grab every damn shirt, pants, underwear and start to throw behind your back, mostly of the vestments hitting the floor instead of the bed. After throwing the last pair of socks you turn around and take a big breath, a smile forming on your lips. The feeling of throwing everything that belongs to him somehow satisfies you.

You find an empty carton box in the kitchen and start to put Sam belongs in it. After grabbing everything on the floor a groan leaves your mouth as you look at the pile of clothes on the bed you forgot existed. There are so many clothes you didn't even know he had. He's always wearing the same shirt or work uniform.

Your bed is almost visible by now, you throw clothe by clothe, not even bothering to fold -like you were doing earlier- until a certain piece grabs your attention and you stop. The damn hoodie.

You feel your cheeks getting warm as you stare at it but this time you close your eyes slowly shaking your head. Not again. You quickly put it inside the box, this belongs to Sam now.

The next day you wake up really early. You're not usually happy on Mondays, but today you have an audition and you're really excited for this one. It's in this bar club near your building and you could use an opportunity like that.

You spend the day watching shitty series because really, you have nothing better to do.

When the clock hits 7 pm you go shower because you want to be there on time, you want everything to be perfect. You decide to wear some skinny jeans and your favorite cream sweater and make your way outside your building.

The weather is pretty good outside so there's no need to take a cab. You arrive twenty minutes later and stop in front of the big glass door. You grab your phone and check the time. _7h56._ you sigh in relief since the audition starts at 8 pm.

You take a big breath and open the big glassed door and take a look at your surroundings. The place is cozy and pretty. You already love it. It has a rustic style but it's also modern. There are some people eating and besides the buzz of the place you can hear some soft music being played. You look around, your eyes trying to find where the melody is coming from until your eyes fall on the old man playing piano in a flawlessly way on the little stage. You're in awe of this place, you can totally see yourself singing there and the applauses and- You feel someone touching your arm, bringing you back to reality and turn around to find a skinny Asian guy smiling at you.

"Sorry but, can I help you with anything?" He asks and you realize you're standing near the bar doing absolutely nothing.

"huh yea yea…" You glance down to the tag on his shirt "Mike, I'm here for the audition and I'd like to talk to Mr. Schuster" You try your best to smile.

"Oh of course, you must be Samantha! I'll call him, one sec" You don't even bother to correct him; he's already opening the back door and disappearing. You don't wait too much and five minutes later minutes you see a middle aged man with a weird chin, wearing an ugly suit coming.

"Santana!" He smiles making his way around the bar to shake hands with you. "Follow me please"

You nod smiling and follow him to the wooden stair case that is actually really well hidden near the bar. You make to the second floor only to find a small hallway leading to one door, which you assume it's his office.

He enters the room and sits on his big chair as you sit on the opposite one in front of his desk. You take a quickly look around you and his office is neat and there are no family pics, you think he's not around here too much.

"So" He clasp his hands together inclining his chair backwards "you're singer right? Could you sing something for me?"

"Of course" You nod so fast you think you'll break your neck as you stand up from the chair. You bite your lip, feeling a little nervous as your hands start to get wet but you can't mess this up. You sing the chorus of Valerie from Amy Winehouse, and judging by his expression you're doing it really well. You finish and take a big breath as he slow claps and you can't control the grin on your face. You're totally getting this job.

"Such an amazing voice, but tell me, how many instruments ya' play?" What?

"Huh.. I- I can play a little bit of piano I guess" You gulp, why the hell you feel like this question is important

"Oh Santana, unfortunately I'll have to stop you right here, It's essential to know how to play at the least one instrument, I'm so sorry" _Whaat?._ He gets up from his chair and sighs before making his way out of the office. You're processing everything that's happening right now and you can't believe. You were so close. You start to function again when you hear the door being open as he goes down stairs. Did he just leave you like that? What the fuck.

"Wait!" You say a little louder as you start to follow him downstairs, you can be unprofessional too.

"You saw me singing, you know I'm good please, the instrument thing is not important, I can learn how to play anything" He stops abruptly making you almost hit on his back and turns to look at you. He opens his mouth to protest but you're already speaking.

"Please I really need this job" You beg, you're voice lower this time.

"I wish I could help you Santana but I can't, you can only sing and I think there is no space to fit someone who only sings here" His left hand scratches his chin as the other one taps the marble bar.

You take a big breath, your hand making its way to your head brushing some hair out of place before dropping on your side. You look around searching for some kind of miracle.

"Please I-" The words die in your mouth when you lock eyes with hers. You scoff. This has to be a fucking joke. Fuck. You love your life, you wish for some luck and all you get is the blonde chick Sam has cheated on you with behind the bar looking at you with wild eyes just surprised as you are. You hate the fact the she heard you begging for a job here, you hate the fact she works here. You roll your eyes and look back at Mr. Schuster. You're done.

"You know what, it's ok, thanks for the opportunity" You decide to stop humiliating yourself in front of these people, specially her and finish the conversation not even bothering to look at him or her as you start to walk to the exit. You're too proud for that. You're on your third step when you see the blonde chick coming in your direction, faster than ever, and you frown. What the fuck is she doing. She stops you right on your tracks and before you can even register what's going on she slides her hand on your arm grabbing your own hand and turns you on your heels to talk to Mr. Schuster again.

"Will, you know we need a singer here right?" She smiles at him, all charming and you just look at them, still trying to figure out what's going on.

"No Brittany we don't need" Brittany, so that's her name. You glance at her real quickly and decides that this name really fits her. Brittany. You kind of want to say it right now but it isn't the best time and it would be really weird.

"Of course we do! We only have pianists here, the only singer we had left because you refused to adjust her salary" She says firmly and remove her hand from yours and you turn your head to the other side a little embarrassed you didn't even notice she was still holding your hand.

"And as you can see, Santana here is willing to work for any price, you won't find someone like her" Mr. Schuster rubs his eyes in frustration and you're think he's ready to send you home.

"I'm not taking no as-"

"Fine, fine, fine" He interrupts her like he can't deal with this anymore and his head snaps to your direction. You don't think you heard well, did he just say 'fine'?

"You start working at the bar with Brittany and maybe I'll let you sing every Friday, I'll tell you every detail later. You can start tomorrow, how that sounds?"_With Brittany_. Holy shit. You both look at each other at the same time and you bite your lip. She looks nervous like she really wants to know your answer. You wish you could say no but you need this job even if that means you'll have to work with this girl.

"You've got a deal" You turn to him and give a fake smile.

"Awesome, bye girls" And in an blink of an eye he's gone, leaving the two of you in the most awkward situation ever.

She's looking at the floor and you feel like thanking her but then you remember who she is and what she did.

"You didn't have to" This's the closest thing to gratification she will receive. She looks up and her blue eyes meet yours.

"Yea but I wanted to" she shrugs biting her lips.

"I'm actually surprised you said yes" She adds and looks around completely uncomfortable.

"Look, just to make this clear, I only said yes cause I really need this job, It's not because you helped me that I'm going to forget you had sex with my boyfriend" You decide to clarify things to her, you're not here to make friends, you just want the job.

"I- I just wanted to help" She murmurs, her nails fidgeting the material of her skirt and you sigh thinking your words were maybe a little harsh so you chose them better this time.

"I really appreciate what you did so tomorrow you're gonna teach me whatever you have to and we're gonna be professionals about it and then we are going separate ways, we don't have to pretend we like each other" You say a little calmer this time.

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out so she just nod really slowly.

"I gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow" You say and she just breaths the word 'Bye' and you think she looks sad before heading to the exit door.

First thing you do when you get home is spend forty minutes in the shower thinking about your life.

You fall asleep thinking about what you could possibly sing.

**I'm thinking about putting faberry in this story, should I?**  
**And I'll get a Beta, when I find how !**  
**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still alive! and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but I'm already writing the next chapter.**  
**Just a reminder: This is my first story.**  
**It's also really late here but I don't want to post it tomorrow so sorry for any mistakes.  
And please, review or PM me, It's so cool to know what you guys are thinking.**  
**I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 3:**

A huge groan leaves your mouth as you knock Quinn's apartment door for the fifth time and get no answer. _Bitch. _Yourest your forehead on the door before taking three deep breathes to calm yourself. Well, you tried.

"Quinn, open this fuckin' door" You yell, cheeks glued to the cold, wooden surface and lips close to the frame as your raise your left hand, banging as loudly as you can with your fist, not really caring if it's early in the morning. She knows you're not a morning person _at all._

Since your ear is pressed against the door, you hear some footsteps but keep knocking just to piss her off, closing your eyes you try to concentrate on the sound coming from the inside, frowning when you hear something being said but can't quite make out what it is.

"Fucking stop" The voice comes clear now and you stop knocking abruptly letting your hand fall by your side, a smirk on your face as you do a little victory dance in your head. When you hear the door being unlocked you quickly pull your head away, distancing yourself as she opens it.

"What are you doin' here?" She yawns scratching her head as you drift your eyes to her messy blonde hair then scan her up and down, she's wearing sweat pants and a baggy shirt that has a cartoonish drawing of a pig holding a plaque with the words 'Vegan' written on it, clearly in her pajamas. You make a mental note to ask Quinn later why the hell she has Berry's shirt with her. She leans on the door frame folding her arms, waiting for you to say something and you frown.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? You told me to be here by nine, to talk about yesterday remember?" You snap your fingers In front of her face trying to get some attention because her eyes keep closing. She can't be serious right now. You told her about your new job and _new_ coworker and she said to meet her at nine because she wanted to talk _face to face_\- which makes you come to the conclusion that she's an old soul trapped in a young body- and you said yes because you don't know what the hell you were thinking. "You even said you would make breakfast" You add, pinching the bridge of your nose in frustration, she scrunches her hazel eyes in confusion for a moment before letting her arms fall by her side as realization hits her.

"Why did I do that?" She whines throwing her head back in a dramatic way and you think she's spending way too much time with Rachel.

You roll your eyes at her as she slowly pushes herself from the frame door giving you room to go inside.

You go straight to her foyer and flop down on the couch looking around. Quinn's place is a little bigger than yours but it's still cozy and it feels like a second home to you, also the place is so Quinn, it's well designed, neat, never one object out of place. Your eyes scan the books on the big white shelf near the television and shake your head smiling faintly. _Damn, the girl can't stop reading._ You glance to your side and see Quinn coming towards you, she looks so damn tired and she's a morning person, unlike you.

"You look like shit, who kept you awake last night?" You ask smirking, one brow lifted in a suggestive way as she joins you in the couch. You don't resist teasing her, that's how friendship works with you two.

"Rachel" She mumbles against her hands as they slide on her face before falling on her lap again.

"Oh" You gasp lifting your left hand to cover your mouth as your eyebrows shoot up, feigning surprise. "Didn't know you and Berry were-"

"Oh shut up" She quickly cuts in, rolling her eyes at what you've just implied. "She broke up with Finn and spent the whole night crying on my shoulder" Oh. Your brows scrunch together in confusion. You weren't expecting that. Rachel and Finn looked like those lame couples you see on television who get to spend the rest of their lives together with a big house, three kids and a dog.

"Whoa Q" That's all you manage to say. You sigh as you can't help but think about your own situation. You wish you could say you know what she's going through but you can't. Rachel's sad because she'll miss Finn, the way he laughs, the way he makes her happy, Rachel's sad because she's heartbroken and you're not even close to that. You don't skip meals, you don't eat ice cream like crazy while crying over some stupid romantic movie and you don't miss Sam at all. What makes you sad is that feeling of not being good enough in the back of your mind. It has nothing to do with Sam.

"I know, I should get an award though, the girl can literally cry all night" She laughs faintly trying to break the tension and even though you laugh a little because Rachel is indeed dramatic, you can see in Quinn features that she's damn worried about her. Not that you and Rachel aren't friends but she has a really special spot for Q. You think it's a little weird since Q used to bullied her but here we are, right?

"I'll call her later to see if she's ok, maybe we could all hang out, have dinner whatever" You offer, It's been a long time since you guys got to spend some time together. She gives you a weak nod before sighing.

"But this time I'm cooking, I hate vegan stuff" You flinch at your last words, scrunching your nose in disgust and Quinn chuckles, shaking her head at you. You're never eating vegan stuff again. _Never_. Rachel made you eat tofu once in her apartment and in the end you made her buy bacon for you and Q.

"And I think" She says with a smug grin "We should celebrate the fact that my friend right here got a job" She slaps your thigh then uses it to push herself up from the couch. You know she changed the subject on purpose, she just don't want to talk about Rach right now and you respect that.

"I'm making hot cocoas!" She says happily as she heads to the kitchen stretching her arms on the way. You're about to say that's not really necessary but she's already gone.

You look at your nails and sighs. You're really happy you got the job but it wasn't even on your own, Brittany did that to you. Celebrate what then?

"I don't really feel like celebrating Quinn" You say a little louder but the only response you get is the cupboard being closed.

You've been staring at the picture frames on her shelf- near her books- and there's one that's caught your attention, it's a ten years old Quinn between her parents, holding their hands and smiling like she just got an ice-cream or something. You wonder if she made up with her parents, they were very religious and conservative so when Q got pregnant things changed between them.

"Why?" Quinn asks, an eyebrow quirked at you in confusion as she comes out of the kitchen holding two cups of hot cocoa. You snap your head towards her direction and wonder how long you've been thinking about Quinn's family.

"Why don't you feel like celebrating San?"

"You know why Quinn" You mouth 'Thanks' as she hands you the cup and joins you in the couch, body completely turned to you.

"Is this about that Brittany girl?"

"Q, she got the job for me and I have no idea why"

"Maybe it was her way of apologizing" She takes a sip of her drink and you mirror her position so you can face her.

"I guess" You shrug bringing the cup to your lips "I don't really care though" You murmur before taking a sip. "Fuck" You hiss quickly removing the cup from your lips when you feel the hot liquid burning the tip of your tongue.

"But you should" She says calmly taking a sip of her own and you frown, you're about to ask if she's kidding but she continues "If it wasn't for her you'd still be unemployed, complaining about your life".

"Did I mention that she's the one I caught in _my_ bed with Sam" You say in disbelief, gesturing with your hands.

"Oh Santana, cut me some slack for God's sake, we both know this is all Sam's fault, even if she knew he was in a relationship, he was the one who should've stopped, and you know that! Stop being so stubborn! Don't blame the girl for the shit relationship you and Sam had." She takes a big breath to stop her rant and you shut, clenching your jaw. That was fucking harsh. She sighs quickly looking around, searching for the right words as she glances back to you.

"Look San" She says in a softer tone "I'm not telling you to be her friend, I'm just saying she really helped you out from what you've told me, maybe she wants to make things right, you guys will be coworkers after all, think about that." You glance at your cup watching the steam dissipates in air, finding it more interesting than this conversation. You should've known Quinn would say that kind of thing.

You hate when she's right.

"I'll try Q" You mumble, not tearing your gaze from the cup. She puts her hand on your bicep, squeezing a little.

"I'm sorry San, I didn't mean to say those things, not my place" She apologizes and you bite your lip before looking at her.

"It's okay, my relationship with Sam was just…" You trail off shaking your head "Terrible"

"He's not the one for you San, you deserve so much better" She gives you a sad smile and you nod.

"You know what?" She asks with an evil grin -the one you know since freshman year- and you arch a brow in question.

"We should totally burn all those shit comics he hides under your bed" Your eyes get wild at what she's suggesting and you can't stop yourself from laughing. You don't know why but you can totally imagine Quinn doing that.

"Quinn I'm not doing that" You say between laughs.

"No problem, I'll do it" She replies, her face turning serious as she narrows her eyes and you stop laughing, tilting your head to the side with a slightly frown. You're about to ask if she's serious when she throws her head back, both hands on her stomach as a laugh erupts from her throat. You smack her arm trying to hold your own but fail miserably. 

* * *

You feel more relaxed after talking to Quinn. As you walk down the streets you feel something vibrating in your jeans pocket and quickly grab your phone making sure you're not about to crash in anyone before sliding your finger to unlock it. Another message from Sam, you don't even read it, you just put the device back in your pocket and let out a puff of air.

Your thoughts go to Sam again. You wonder how this relationship lasted this long, hell, you wonder how you got with him in the first place. Maybe when you were eighteen this looked right, he was popular, he was sweet and every girl wanted him.

You roll your eyes at how immature you were.

He was the perfect guy right? Your mother was his biggest fan -still is- she used to say he was the perfect boy to marry and you kind of believed her. You're not going to lie, you liked him but that's it. It took you months to say the three big words and it wasn't because you were waiting for the perfect moment, it was because he said it in one of your dates and you felt like if you didn't correspond he was going to be sad and you didn't want to disappoint your family. Maybe after saying the magical words, things would change? You wish.

Thinking about it right now; maybe you just cared about him? Maybe if things were different he could've been your friend, maybe-

Your thoughts are cut abruptly when someone's shoulder collides with your own making you almost lose balance, besides all the noise of the New York's streets you hear some hushed apology. You don't even bother saying anything, that person is gone, lost in the crowd forever. When you look up you see your building ten steps ahead of you. You keep walking, each step you take you feel more and more tired.

Realizing now how you really felt about Sam and how your family helped you to believe in something like this makes you feel sick. You don't blame your parents though, they just wanted the best for you, and they thought Sam was that. You groan loudly when you realize you have to tell your parents about the break up. _Fuck. _

The worst part is that you still have to see Sam's face one more time. Sadly, he needs to pick his stuff up.

You only feel like you can breathe again when you close your apartment door.

After taking a shower you head to the kitchen to eat something properly since your "breakfast" was just a hot cocoa. You make a mental note to never believe Quinn again.

You're watching some random shit on TV when you hear your cellphone ringing, you know who is calling and you don't like. You groan as you leave your comfortable position in the couch, sticking your hand forward to reach the phone that somehow ended up on the floor. Of course is Sam.

You roll your eyes and is about to lock the screen when you glance at the time. 5h44 pm. Fuck. You were just watching a movie, how the hell?

You jump off the couch so quickly you hit your knee on the edge of your center table. Ignoring the pain you make your way to your room, running and trying to rub the hurt spot on your knee at the same time. You're totally getting a bruise.

Fifteen minutes. You have to be on your first day at work in fifteen minutes. You grab your coat and purse and leave the apartment. Everything sucks.

You completely forgot you have to be earlier than usual this week, that way Brittany can show you how things work there, you just can't believe you lost track of time. When your feet make contact to the dirty street you start running like crazy.

Once you're inside the bar you stop abruptly trying to catch your breath -which seems impossible- your heart's beating so fast you think you're having a heart attack. You have both hands on your knee, trying to support yourself, because you're pretty sure you're about die when you hear a hesitant voice.

"Are you ok?"

You look up and a pair of blue eyes is already staring at you. _Brittany._ She has her head cocked to the side with a concerned look. You stand up straightening yourself really fast, instinctively running your hand on your hair with one hand. You quickly take a look at the place, which is completely empty before glancing back at her, crossing your arms.

"Do I look like I'm ok?" You snap instinctively and she looks away. You internally curse yourself remembering Quinn's words and take a big breath._ What a great way to start Santana_. You roll your eyes at yourself as you approach the counter, where she is standing on the other side fidgeting with the hem of her sweater.

"Hm sorry, I had a bad day" You say putting your hand on your neck as the other taps gently the counter.

"It's ok" She bites her lips looking around the bar. Holy crap this is so fucking awkward you don't know if you can survive a whole week. After what seems like an eternity she breaks the silence.

"So l- let me show you around" She stammers nervously offering you a side smile and you just nod in response. You just want to get over this. She looks to her right and then to her left and scratches her head with her index finger, blue eyes drifting back over to you slowly.

"As you can see there's not much to show" She bites her bottom lip before giving you a nervous laugh. You try to keep the serious face but can't help the chuckle that erupts from your throat; you look around, scanning the place. It's really small compared to other bars. There's nothing else to show here.

"Oh wait" She says suddenly like she just remembered something really important, you take a look at her features and she looks a little less nervous now. "Come here" She quickly gestures with her hand for you to come where she is. You frown a little waiting for her explain but she just dismisses you as she gestures again with her hand. You sigh and make your way around the counter. When you reach her side she turns and walk towards a door you didn't even notice before, giving you a last look before opening it. When you enter all you see is dark, it's not that you're afraid or anything but seriously, you can't see shit. Instinctively, you walk close to her back, waiting for your vision to adjust, you're about to ask what are you guys doing in here when she stops abruptly, making you collide against her back, your chin hits her shoulder as your front press on her back.

You recognize the familiar scent instantly and feel your cheeks getting hot. _The damn hoodie_. You quickly put space between you two, coughing a little uncomfortable. You have to give that to Sam as soon as possible.

"Sorry" She says. You nod ok but then remember she can't see you and roll your eyes. With your eyes adjusted now you can make out her form, frowning when you see her hand running up and down on the wall.

"Finally"

Suddenly the lights are on making you shut your eyes closed "Fuck" you mutter blinking several times, trying to adjust them _again. _You groan, blinking for the last time before scanning the place. It's a fucking cold deposit, filled with cardboard boxes and some random shelves with bottles of liquor, vodka and other stuff. This place was a mess.

"Really? A deposit?" You can't hide your disappointment. This is so boring and yet you don't know what you were supposed to expect. She walks further in the room and turns around, facing you.

"There's a couch in here" She replies, her index finger pointing to an old couch with holes on its arms, like this is the best thing in the world.

"Oh my god, do you actually sit on _that_?" You ask, your eyes still fixed on the couch, nose scrunched in disgust. She giggles a bit, but you can see in her features she's still a little nervous, like she doesn't know how to act with you. The truth is you'd be nervous too, just look at the situation and besides, you're being polite and that's all Quinn wanted.

"Trust me, you'll grow to love it" She says as she walks past you towards the door. No, you won't. You think as you follow her out of the deposit.

She nears the counter and with little effort of both hands she casually sits on the counter, swinging her legs. You check your nails, not sure of what to do, if she's expecting you to sit on the damn counter she's completely wrong.

"Ok, things here are pretty easy, since this place is not a fancy one and people usually come to see the performances not to get drunk" She informs you with confidence as she hops off the counter, her sneakers making a thud when in contact with the floor "Everything you need is here" She points to the wall full of liquor, whiskey and vodka bottles stacked on a huge wooden shelf. You push yourself from the wall to take a better look and nod.

"There are only two famous mixed drinks here, I'll show you how to make and don't worry I know you're here to sing so I'll try to make this easier for you" She says and you have no idea why she's being so nice, maybe she's really trying to make things right.

You're a little unsure at first but eventually she teaches you everything and you find the whole thing just…hard. Grabbing your phone, you quickly check the time. 19h30 pm.

It's not too crowded, yet. Now the place is open and people are coming in and you let out a shaky breathe, picking at your nails before glancing to your side to find Brittany smiling to a blonde woman while making her drink, she finishes her small talk and hands her drink. You wonder how long has she been working here. As feeling your eyes on her, she slight turn her head locking her eyes with you before mouthing 'Are you ok?' giving you a small smile. You nod averting your eyes, feeling embarrassed she caught you staring at her.

"Hey, the special one, please" You look up to see a middle aged man with both of his elbows on the counter, his left hand scratching his moustache. You gulp, you remember Brittany talking about the special drink they had. You scrunch your brows trying to remember her words. It was vodka or liquor, something with juice. You groan internally, it's your first order and you're about to fail.

You pick the liquor bottle, not sure of what to do with it but before you can do anything the man stops you.

"I want the special one" He says I little more impatient, eyeing the liquor in your hand, clearly you're doing something wrong and you don't know. It's probably vodka. You have no fucking idea and you don't know how to deal with people without being a bitch.

"Sir, I don't think I can do-" You're cut by Brittany's voice as she stops by your side.

"The special one, right? Give me a sec" She gives him a sweet smile and he just grunts in response. She makes his drink while you pay attention to every detail. You don't want to mess up the next time.

"Let's do this way" She turns her face to you as the man get out of the bar with his drink. "I'll take care of the mixed drinks and you of the beers, it's easier this way, just tell me if they want something other than beer, ok?" She suggests with a small smile and you just nod sighing.

It turns out most people here order beers, Brittany only had to help you twice. You're so exhausted, your feet hurt for standing for too long and your knee's still hurting. You sigh in relief when you look at the clock, your shift is over and you smile as you grab the damp cloth, throwing it on the counter before scrubbing it. The blonde, who was closing the door, comes back and grabs her own cloth on her left shoulder, to clean her part of the counter. She finishes first and turns to the other wall in front of the counter to wash some glasses in the sink.

"I think you did pretty well today" She says, voice coming out shyly as she picks the dirty glass up to wash in the sink. You frown slight shaking your head.

"I really don't think so" You scoff; throwing you and Brittany's cloth under the counter when you finish cleaning the counter and turn leaning on it and face the blonde's back.

"It was also your first day" She says over her shoulder, quickly glancing at you before concentrating on the glasses again. "I think you were really good and it's nice having someone to help here…" She shrugs, not tearing her gaze from the last glass she was drying now.

"And maybe…" The turns to you and walks a little closer to where you're standing. "Actually, I'm pretty sure" She corrects herself, before looking up to you "You'll be singing over there in a few weeks" She says as she holds out her hand, pointing to the little stage you wanted to be in first place, you can't help but smile. Your eyes drift back to her as you laugh.

"You've never listened to me sing before, how you know if I'm good" You say shyly, shaking slight your head.

"Yes, you do have a point…" She pouts a little with her brows scrunched together. Did she just pout? You want to find it ridiculous but you can't.

"Do you think you're good singer?" She asks and you frown, what kind of question is that?

"Hm I-, yes"

"Then I know you're good singer" She replies like is the simplest thing in the world and your mouth hangs a little bit open and you nod slowly finding really weird but also comforting at the same time.

You both make your way to the door after checking if everything was ok and grabbing your coat and purse. She holds the door for you to go first and you make your way outside, feeling free for the first time in the day. She follows your suit and you glance at her, she looks a little bit hesitant but you just ignore because it's getting awkward. She locks the door and throws the keys in her purse before looking up to you.

"Bye, see you tomorrow" You smile politely and turn on your heels to go when you feel her hand on your left arm, making you stop.

"Santana" She says and clearly something is bothering her by her tone. Frowning, you look at her hand then your eyes run up her arm till you lock eyes with her, brow rising questioningly.

"I- I would've never slept with Sam if I knew he was in a relationship, he never-"

"Seriously?" You scoff "I'm willing to forget that and you come with the subject again" You glare at her but she just shakes her head, wetting her lips, looking frustrated.

"He never said he was in a relationship and I feel like I'm a horrible person every day since that night, I just want to apologize one more time, I know you're not here to be my friend, you made yourself very clear yesterday, but I can't live with this feeling" She finishes her ramble and you feel something tightening around your arm, glancing down you realize she still has her grip on you.

"Sorry again" She mumbles, quickly removing her hand and putting inside her coat pocket. You cross your arms and look up, studying her face, she's got the tip of her ears and cheeks all flushed, biting her bottom lip as she stares at the dirty concrete waiting for your response.

You roll your eyes at yourself.

"It's okay, it wasn't working anyway…" You draw out, letting your arms fall by your side and shrugs. She looks really guilty, it's unfair and you know that. All she wants is you to say everything is ok.

"I'm really, really sorry" She sighs in relief putting her hand over her heart.

"If you keep saying sorry, I'll change my mind" You threatened jokingly

"Sorry" She apologizes again and her eyes get wild before she brings her hand to her mouth, covering it.

You chuckle lightly and she stops biting her lips to smile fully at you.

"See you tomorrow" You say, shaking your head faintly before turning around to go home.

"Bye Santana"

* * *

**This fic is a slow burn. I like Santana slowly falling for Brittany.**  
**Also, I don't know If I'll put faberry yet, cause there are some of you who doesn't like so I'm just giving hints.  
Oh, I don't have a Beta yet and I don't know how to find one! Help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally have a Beta! (Thank you Bianca!)  
This chapter is a filler but I think it's important.  
I do now own Glee.**

**chapter 4:**

You woke up earlier than usual today, determined to jog and clear your mind a little bit. Now that you have a job -not the ideal one- but that perhaps could lead you to what you really want to do, you feel like you can focus on something else, not to mention you're getting paid now and even if it's a shit salary at least you can help your parents pay rent, it's not that awesome but it's something right? You spent months trying out for auditions and failed, sometimes you felt like giving up because really, you're a nobody in this big city but everyday you'd remind yourself that is hard and even though this sounds lame, you have to keep dreaming big. So right now yeah, you're pretty proud of yourself.

You've been thinking about taking piano classes since Mr. Shuester stated he likes people who play more than three instruments, basically saying you're useless. Now that you won't have to spend every day trying to get a job, you feel like you should focus on this and it's also something you'd like to learn. Your Abuela used to teach you when you were ten and you loved every little moment of it, she'd fill her purse with candies and when your parents weren't looking, she would snatch one out and quickly hand it to you before bringing her index finger to her lips with a smile silently asking you to be quiet. You remember how excited you'd get when your mom said she was visiting. Now you think it's funny because she still does keep some candies with her but nowadays you just laugh and hug her instead when she offers, saying you need to keep in shape. Needless to say you always end up eating one or two because she's a Lopez and if she says you're too thin, you're too thin.

And that's how you spent most of your day, searching for piano classes. You thought this was a good idea.

You're wrong.

You shut your notebook tossing it next to you on the couch, groaning loudly, you run your hands through your hair, massaging your scalp a little before tilting your head back, dropping your shoulders. There were literally twelve tabs opened in your browser and you couldn't find a good place. Some were too expensive others looked like shit and most of them were too far away. You decide you'll learn by watching tutorials on YouTube; it must be easy since you know the basics. You sigh glancing at the muted TV, there is this documentary about Barbra Streisand that reminds you of Rachel, the girl's crazy about her.

Suddenly a pang of guilt hits you hard. You totally forgot to call her to see if she was doing okay. You quickly find your phone between the cushions and dial her number, shaking your head at how a shit friend you are.

"Hello" She answers in a small voice. In any other day you'd say 'Hey dwarf' or 'Sup man hands' but right now you know it's not the time.

"Hey Rach, how are you?" You ask softly and she knows by your tone, you're talking about the break up. There's a silence before she answers.

"Sad, but I'll be okay" She says honestly and you nod even though she can't see you. You don't know why they broke up but you know that Finn is such an idiot. You shake your head because you know this is probably his fault. Rachel loved this guy with all her heart.

"Are you gonna be ok alone?" Getting up from the couch you head to the kitchen to get a glass of water, making sure not to hit your knee on the center table again. You don't need that pain one more time.

"Hm, Quinn is here actually, I'm fine San" You stop and slightly frown in confusion as you fill your glass, stopping for a moment to process this. Quinn didn't even tell you that.

"Right…" You drawl out and shrug, taking the last sip; you leave the glass in the sink and go back to the couch. Quinn is Rachel's best friend and even though you like Rachel, you wouldn't be the one leaving your place to go comfort her. That's not how it works between you two.

"Say hi to her and tell her to call me later" You add.

Rachel tells you the whole story and you were right, Finn is an idiot. You listen to everything she says, nodding and eventually humming just to signal her you're still on the phone since she can't stop talking. You can hear it in her voice that she's sad but she's talking and you guys already changed the subject, so that's a good sign. You'd rather have the irritating Rachel than the broken one.

After fighting to choose the place you guys are going to have this little get-together which consists in getting drunk and singing- _they_ decide it's going to be in your place.

"Why my place?" You whine. By now you're lying on the couch, you're phone on your belly, you had to put it on speaker because Rachel is too loud.

"Because we like it" You snort.

"Berry, please, the first thing you do when you're here is complain about something" You say scowling.

"I don't"

"Last time you freaked out because there was meat in my fridge for god's sake!" You say in disbelief while checking your nails.

"Hm yeah, this may be true" She breathes and you just shake your head rolling your eyes.

"Shall we vote then?" You frown at her question, not even having the time to process.

"Wha-"

"Two against one, we won, your house San" She quickly adds in one breathe and you groan, throwing the crook of your arm on your face shutting your eyes close.

"Fine" You mumble and she squeals on the other line.

"Thanks Santana, It's going to be so much fun" She's being loud right now and you groan.

"Ok then it's settled, I have to go to work now" You say your goodbyes before hanging up and go get ready for work.

After taking a shower, you open your closet to choose what you're going to wear tonight and wonder if they have uniforms, you don't remember Brittany in one yesterday. You think about wearing your favorite black dress that makes your boobies look awesome but change your mind last minute, you don't know the rules. What if is too vulgar?

You end up changing into some really tight skinny jeans and a grey V-cut shirt that shows a lot of cleavage. To say the truth, you're actually pretty excited for tonight. You don't know why but you remember the blonde's words and feel a little more confident about yourself, something about the way she said, maybe you'll be singing this Friday or next week. You faintly shake your head as a cold laugh leaves your mouth, how come a stranger can be more supportive than your ex-boyfriend? You think as you go to the bathroom to check your face in the mirror before applying light layer of make-up.

When you push open the big glassed door you feel warmth filling your body and sigh in relief. It's not really cold outside but it feels really good. You shrug out of your leather jacket as you walk further into the room to find Brittany on her usual spot; behind the counter. She has her back turned to you as she puts some liquor bottle in its right place on the shelf, gently spinning to show its label. When you get near the counter you can see her whole body. She's tiptoeing to reach the next bottle and you can't help but glance at her toned long legs, because really who wouldn't notice. She must work out a lot.

You don't think she heard you coming in and decide that's really creepy of your part to just stay here watching her. You put the tip of your tongue out, wetting your lips before making your presence noticeable.

"Hey" It comes out hoarse and you clear your throat just in case she didn't hear you as you clasp your hands together supporting them on the counter.

"Santana, hey!" She turns her head over her shoulder with a smile crept across her mouth when she sees you. You're about to say something when you see her hand brushing some bottle, making it swing from one side to another, as she turns her whole body to you. Your eyes get wild and she frowns at you, following your gaze and looking up.

"Brittany!" You call out and instinctively try to reach forward only to be blocked by the counter as the bottle lurches forward falling on her. You shut your eyes for a moment, not wanting to watch the scene and open again when you hear it crack on the ground along with a shriek.

You look at her searching for any injuries but find nothing, she's just there, standing stiff and eyes fixed on the counter.

'Holy shit' you breathe in panic before making your way around the counter, running towards her.

"Are you ok?" You gasp, your voice full of concern as you stand by her side, your eyes looking frantically at your surroundings just in case she needs help, but there's no one here, just you. She doesn't say anything, she just keeps staring at the damn counter and you gulp, this is your entire fault.

With your left foot, you push some of the broken glass around, moving them away from her and take a step so you're now standing right in front of her.

"Brittany" You say firmly this time and grab her wrist, gently tugging it. That seemed to tear her out of her thoughts as she snaps her head in your direction, but first glancing at your hand on her wrist before slowly looking up to you.

"Hey" It comes out so low, almost like a whisper and breath you didn't know you were holding was released.

"Are you hurt?" You ask just as low and she locks eyes with you before shaking her head 'no'. You reluctantly keep your hold on her wrist because you're afraid she'll break.

"I'm fine" She reassures you, her tone more firmly but still a little bit shaken.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have startled you" You cross your arms and take some steps back until you feel the middle of your back hitting the counter, leaning on it. She scrunches her brows in confusion before walking closer to you.

"You didn't do anything…" She breathes out, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth making you narrow your eyes at her.

"Besides almost killing you" you mumble looking away and she shakes her head with a small amused smile.

'I'm really clumsy Santana, it's not the first time" She chuckles and you can see a light blush coat her cheeks as she looks at her shoes. You unconsciously smile at that and put your bottom lip between your teeth.

"Let's clean this mess" You crouch down and carefully start to pick the shards up as Brittany joins you with a plastic bag, leaving it between you both so she can help too. You glance at her and frown when your eyes catch a swallowed bruise on her shoulder.

"What's this?" You ask and when she looks up, you point with your chin to her shoulder. She follows your gaze, arching her brows in surprise when she sees the purple bruise on her pale skin.

"Oh, the bottle hit my shoulder, I didn't even notice" She says casually like it's not bothering her at all.

"Doesn't it hurt?" You ask and mentally face palm yourself. Of course it hurts. _Jeez what a fucking dumb question._

"I'm not worried about this, I'm worried about Will" She laughs.

"Mr. Schuester" She clarifies when you lift a brow at her confused.

"Why'd you say that?" You ask, drifting your eyes back to the floor. You don't think anyone could possibly hate this woman; you tried and look where you are, making small talk.

"Like I said this is not the first time" She sighs as she grabs the plastic bag, carefully putting the shards inside.

"He won't even know, we're almost done here" You offer standing up to grab an old cloth to dry the alcohol on the floor.

After cleaning everything, making sure there's no way Will can find out about what happened, Brittany shows you how to make the special drinks again and this time you're pretty sure you memorized all of them. You're totally not screwing up this time.

You both fall into silence but to your surprise, a comfortable one. You're playing with your phone when she comes back from the deposit holding a new liquor bottle.

"How long have you been working here?" You can't help but ask, shifting your gaze from your phone to her. She tilts her head to you, like she wasn't expecting you to ask and you feel like you've crossed a line.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering" You're the one who told her you're not here to make friends and yet you're asking personal things about her life. You're such and idiot.

"One year" She says eyeing the bottle in her hands and you nod slowly. You want to ask why; you want to ask if she likes working here or if she didn't have a choice. As if sensing your hesitation to ask further she bites her lip before speaking.

"You know…" She sighs as her thumb brushes over the liquor label. "You're not the only one with big dreams" She gives you a sad smile and you don't know why you feel the need to reassure her everything is going to be fine. Before you can open your mouth, you hear the door cracking open and both of you snap your heads to see Will coming, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello girls" He says in a cheerful tone, coming in your direction. It's the first time you see him, after the audition of course and you have this feeling that you won't be seeing him here that much. You quickly glance at Brittany to see if she's ok and she gives you a reassuring smile before drifting her eyes back to Will.

"How are you girls doing?" He grins clasping his hands together and you think he's being weirdly friendly. You both nod and you look around feeling awkward.

"Ok, I'm going upstairs, need to grab some things, have fun!" You subtly roll your eyes because really, it's impossible to have fun here. He doesn't make two steps before stopping.

"Oh I almost forgot" He says shaking his head before turning around to face you again.

"Wear something sexy on Friday" He smirks, winking at you and leaves. You arch one brow before looking at Brittany asking for some kind of explanation.

"He's not serious, maybe a little…" She shrugs. 

* * *

Friday comes faster than you thought and you find yourself getting used to this place. You don't get so tired when you get home; sure it drains out your energy but not like in the first day. You also thought it would be a really boring job, since it's not something you're good at nor the thing you want to work with, but surprisingly you find yourself enjoying it a little.

When you get inside the club, you make your way to the counter, slightly frowning when you don't see Brittany. You place your old leather jacket on the counter, heading to the deposit to check on her. She's not anywhere to be found. Will's probably upstairs -taking care of his so called business- because you don't have the key yet, you don't actually have to worry about that since Brittany is always the first one to arrive. You make a mental note to ask for a key.

Supporting your purse on the counter you dig in it until you find your phone. You glance at the time and find it really weird; she has to be here in ten minutes and not that you know anything about her but she's usually on time. You both have decided it wasn't necessary to come earlier anymore, since you now know how to mix the drinks, not to mention it saves you both from awkward moments. You can't help but wonder where the bubbly blonde is. You thought working with her would be weird but she makes it impossible, she's always there if you need help, she's always trying to make things easier for you and she tries to make you feel comfortable. Sometimes you forget you met her in your apartment. Even though you both don't talk too much, there's something about her that intrigues you. Between glances you always catch her making small conversations with the customers and she looks so innocent, carefree. She clearly thinks different and in a good way. You'd never admit but you kind of enjoy working with her.

It's been fifteen minutes and you think you're handling pretty well since you're all by yourself. You'd tell Will about Brittany's absence but decide to wait, maybe she's just late and you don't want to cause any trouble. You're filling someone's glass with beer and almost don't notice the slight touch on your arm.

"Hey" She greets you cheerfully and you hand the beer to the customer before turning your head, your body following so you can face her.

"Hey" You wave your hand greeting her as a small smile forms on your lips. She quickly glances down to your body before drifting her eyes back to you. You follow her gaze and look down at your own outfit frowning. You're wearing your black dress with some red high heels.

"Is something wrong?" You arch a brow at her questioningly as you cross your arms defensively. Her eyes get wild as she quickly shakes her head 'no'.

"No, no, I mean you look really, really pretty" She tilts her head to the side grinning. You're taken aback by her compliment and can't help but feel heat spread on your cheeks; thank god she's not able to see due to your tan. You love being a Latina.

"Th- Thanks, you too" You want to say it back because it's polite but as your eyes glance down, quickly scanning her body you know she does look good. She's wearing short shorts and a grey cropped shirt that fits her body really well.

"Thanks" She smiles as her cheeks turn a shade of red. You want to ask how her day was, but the noise of someone clearing their throat snaps you both out of your thoughts. A very skinned woman, maybe in her forties looks between you two with an unimpressed face, she then sets her eyes on Brittany as her fingers start drumming the counter already impatiently.

"Beer" She says as she looks at her red nails. You scrunch your brows at her before grabbing some liquor under the counter just to be busy with something, glancing at your side, you see your coworker quickly filling the glass, her brows furrowed together in concentration with the tip of her tongue out of her mouth. When she feels your eyes on her she puts the can down and turns her head grinning at you. This time you don't feel like looking away so you offer a small smile. With her eyes still locked on you, she sticks her hand forward to hand the woman the beer, only to slight hit the base of the glass on the edge of the counter, shedding most of the contents on it. She snaps her eyes from you to the woman as she startles a little, quickly removing her hand of the counter.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Brittany apologizes, quickly tossing the damp cloth, trying to prevent the beer from falling on the floor as the woman just shakes her head narrowing her eyes at her.

"I'll get you another one, I'm sorry" She doesn't make eye contact with you and you think it's because she feels embarrassed.

"Stupid" The woman hisses quietly, crossing her eyes. You don't think it was supposed to be heard by Brittany or by you. But when you see Brittany's shoulders dropping as she slows her movements, you know she heard it. She doesn't bother to look at the woman and just bends down her head so her hair can cover her face a little. You clench your jaw as you feel the anger building in your body. You cross your arms and get closer to Brittany to get in the woman's vision.

"Excuse me" You clear your throat. The woman drifts her eyes from Brittany to you, brow arched at you questioningly, with a bored look in her face.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" You snap at her, brows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" She glares at you, crossing her arms as she turns her body directly to you.

"No, you fucking excuse me, who the hell you think you are? You can't come in here and treat people like shit!" She purses her lips in tight line before laughing sarcastically as if you were crazy to talk to her like this.

"The only stupid thing here is your damn dress that is way too short for your age, so I suggest you to take this beer and be grateful because If I were her" You hold up your left hand, pointing to Brittany. "I'd probably throw this drink in your plastic face, jeez don't even know how you're able to smile" You scowl, glaring at her. Her eyes get wild before anger returns to her face; she takes the beer from Brittany's hands before turning around.

For one moment your heart stops. What the fuck did you just do? You start to panic because what you did was wrong on so many levels. The client is always right, right? You swallow hard, what if she talks to your boss, in a slip second you could be unemployed again and you can't deal with that shit. You snap out of your thoughts when you feel a warm hand over your own that was nervously fidgeting with the cloth.

"It's ok, she's gone" The blonde says when she notices your wild eyes still fixed where the woman was.

You quickly look around scanning for anyone who could possibly have watched the whole scene and sigh in relief when you see that's almost empty around the bar. Since the piano men started playing, everybody is sitting near the stage to watch it.

"She left the beer on that table and got out" She reassures you, pointing to one table, with a beer. Trying to take your worries away you slowly drift your eyes to her.

"You didn't have to" She says and you roll your eyes.

"That bitch saw it coming… and I wanted to" You sigh and she withdraws her hand from the top of yours letting it fall by her side. Your hand feels cold now.

"I hate this word" She mumbles, leaning her side on the counter. You scrunch your brows in confusion and mimic her position.

"When I was in high school, people used to call me that, I wasn't the smartest kid…I was just like, the dumb cheerleader" Her voice is so small, like she's trying to be strong right now. She looks away and you want hold her hand, just like she did but you don't. Suddenly you feel like punching all those bullies that called her stupid. It reminds you of yourself in high school. You'd be the one to call her stupid and you cringe with the thought.

"People will always try to put you down so they can feel better about themselves" You start carefully, wetting your lips with the tip of your tongue. "And I think they're really stupid for not seeing how cool you actually are" You offer and bite your lip. She shyly glances at you through her lashes before giving you a really big smile.

You don't have time to process what's happening when you feel two arms encircling your waist, embracing you in a hug, and your breathe hitches at the suddenly contact. Her scent filling your nostrils again and when you move your arms up to hug her back, she breaks apart from the hug.

"Thanks" 

* * *

After you hear the last notes of the piano being played, applauses erupted in the room, making you smile. You miss singing so much; you just want to be there already. You're finishing mixing someone's drink when you see Will coming downstairs. You take a big breath as you quickly shove the drink in the men's hands.

"I'm gonna talk to Mr. Shuester, just one sec okay?" You glance at Brittany and she nods, smiling at you before mouthing "Go".

You wipe your hands on the cloth and quickly make your way around the counter.

"Mr. Schuester!" You greet him excitedly, stopping abruptly in front of him, startling him a little.

"Oh- Hey Santana, what can I do for you?" He smiles, rubbing his hands together. He always looks like he's in a hurry. Suddenly you feel nervous and gulp.

"Could you- I was wondering if I could sing tonight?" You stutter and give him a nervous laugh, putting your hand on your neck. He clicks his tongue looking at you sympathetically.

"Not tonight Santana, maybe next week" He chuckles and pats your shoulder before heading to the main door, not even bothering to look at you.

You huff crossing your arms and make your way to behind the counter.

"Not good?" She asks sensing your mood change. You groan and shake your head 'no'.

"Maybe next week" You shrug.

When you get home, you see two missed calls from Sam, you think about calling him back, but decide you're too tired for that. You let out a groan when your body hits the mattress, your muscles relaxing as your eyes start to close. Tomorrow is going to be a handful day. 

* * *

**What do you guys think? Cute right?  
I'm really, really excited to write the next chapter. Can't wait.  
Also, you have no idea how reviews are important, even if it's a "Good chapter". I need to know if you guys are enjoying this fic.  
Thanks for following this story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally Chapter 5. I had an awful week so sorry for making you guys wait but from now on I'll try to update every friday! **  
**Oh man, I really liked this chapter :) **  
**I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 5:**

It's too early to be awake on a Saturday but Sam called you three times. The first time you were sleeping and couldn't wake up, the second time you gave up trying and got up since sleep wouldn't come again. He calls one more time while you're showering and even though you'd rather keep ignoring him, you know you can't. It's been almost a week and he has to come to pick up his things and you actually want him to come as soon as possible now, the cardboard boxes scattered all over your room are occupying space and you just want to get rid of them. So when you roll the towel around your torso, you immediately grab your phone that was lying next to the sink to dial his number as you get out of the bathroom. It doesn't ring twice before he answers.

"Finally, I've been calling you like crazy" He doesn't raise his voice but you know he's pissed by his tone. You bite your lip to prevent snapping at him.

"I need you to come and grab your stuff" You say instead, voice emotionless as you sit on the bed. You just want to do the mature thing but that doesn't mean you want to make conversation. He grunts and there's a moment of silence before he sighs.

"Thought that maybe we could… talk" He mumbles and you frown before letting out a sarcastic laugh at his suggestion. Seriously, is he for real?

"There's nothing to talk about and I don't wanna talk to you" You scoff and quickly take the phone off your ear when you feel the screen getting wet due to your damp hair and dry it on the towel before bringing it back to your ear.

"C'mon, we need to" He insists but you already cut in, rolling your eyes at the situation because you actually thought you could do this like a decent human.

"No, there's nothing to explain, nothing to talk about. You're gonna come here right now and grab all your belongings, are we clear?" You're tone is harsh and he knows better than to piss you off so he shuts up. At least, after years, he knows something right about you.

"Ok, I'll leave in five minutes" He huffs and you hang up, tossing the phone on the pillow and let out a puff of air mixed with a groan. You let your back fall against the soft mattress, not even bothering with your wet hair. Closing your eyes for a moment you can't help but wonder where the hell he's been living, you don't think he has any friends here or maybe he does, who knows?

You turn on your stomach and sigh; you talked to Sam for what? One or two minutes and you already feel like all your energy has been drained out. You feel your eyelids getting heavy but you can't take a nap right now; you have to deal with him first. It's only when you feel cold air hitting your skin, making you shiver that you remember you're naked and get up to slip into some jeans and an old hoodie, before drying your hair.

You're finishing gathering all the boxes together when you hear the doorbell rings and your stomach drops, you don't want to do this now but he can't wait forever. You've just put all these boxes together to make it easier for him; you don't want him hanging around in your apartment looking for his things. You want it to be quick. You sigh dragging the last box near the others when your eyes catch a glimpse of the light blue hoodie, _her_ hoodie, on top of his clothes and instantly remember the scent of it as you stare at it. The doorbell rings again tearing you out of your thoughts. Shaking your head, you don't think twice before snatching the hoodie out of the box and tossing it inside your wardrobe, quickly heading to the door. You don't know why, you just don't want to give it to Sam.

When your hand reaches the door knob, you stop briefly to close your eyes and take a big breath before opening the door. You keep your straight face but are surprised by how he's changed, his blonde hair that once was short now has grown, almost hitting his shoulders and for the first time you see him with stubble. You scan his face and he's got bags under his eyes, looking really tired, his weird big lips pursed in a tight line.

"Hey…" He breathes out looking more awkward than ever, never making eye contact.

"Come in" You say, not bothering to greet him and turn around glancing over your shoulder to see him following you with his head bowed as you go to the living room. You almost, _almost _feel sorry for him. You kicked him out of your apartment, maybe you should've let him stay at least for the night but the thought of you alone with him makes you cringe.

You stop in the middle of the room, near the couch and turn to face him and he looks up to you, fidgeting with his hands and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. You're glad. You break the silence because you're not waiting for him to say anything.

"The boxes are in my room, you can go there" You hold out your hand, pointing to your bedroom's door and he nods. You'd offer help but you don't feel like doing anything right now so instead you sit on your couch's armrest as he disappears in your room.

He carries two boxes at once and has to take the stairs because the elevator is in maintenance since yesterday. You just watch him annoyed as he goes to your room again, not saying a word and keeping yourself busy playing on your phone.

"This is the last one" He says timidly and you lock your phone before looking up and nod. You get up from your sit position and make your way to the door, when you're about to pass him, he quickly bends down dropping the box on the floor before calling your name making you stop mid-way.

"I- I miss you" He blurts out putting his hand on his neck. You glare at him, clenching your jaw but he doesn't seem to care. It was just too perfect to be true; of course he has to ruin everything, of course he was going to say something.

"I'm so sorry… I want you back Santana" You cringe when you hear your name leaving his mouth. He takes a step closer to you and you shake your head as to signalizing him to stop but he dismisses your gesture.

"I didn't know what I was thinking but please, it didn't mean anything. You're so much better than her. You're everything that I want, I'm sorry I had to sleep with some random stupid woman to realize that" He says, his hand flying to your cheek, caressing it with his thumb and when you realize what he's doing you swat his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me" You snarl at him taking a step back, feeling disgusted by every word he says. You shake your head in disbelief because this is so fucked up. You feel angry because he's even considering trying to make up with you, and there's something that stirs in you when he says Brittany's stupid, making you feel even angrier. Brittany is so damn smart, he doesn't know shit.

He looks taken aback and frowns, holding both hands out in defense.

"First of all, don't come with all that 'I miss you' bullshit again." You run your hand through your hair in frustration before looking at your side, a bitter snicker leaving your mouth as you faintly shake your head before drifting your eyes back to him.

"You know, that girl you screwed actually made things easier for us, we both know we'd eventually break up and to tell you the truth I'm feeling so fucking great right now. I don't want anything from you Sam, the only thing I want is you to get out of here" You say coldly, crossing your arms over your chest as he looks at you in disbelief.

"Get out" You hiss out angrily and skip to the front door, not even bothering to look back and open the door for him. His mouth hangs open in surprise before closing tight as his face hardens, he clenches his jaw and picks the box up from the floor in a hurry, almost letting a shirt fall and in a slip second he's out the door.

"Go ahead, keep acting like a bitch, you're the one who'll end up alone" He shakes his head, giving you a bitter smile before making his way to the stairs. You angrily slam the door and without thinking punch it with your left hand, shrieking in pain when your knuckles make contact with the hard surface. _'Fuck Fuck Fuck' _you hiss, shaking your hand as you groan out loud. What a fucking awful day.

You flop down in bed and shut your eyes close. How dare he? You'd rather die alone then die by his side. He can't just come into your house to say shit like that, he's the one who's gonna end up alone because he's a fucking jerk. You groan and decide you deserve to take a nap. Today was supposed to be a relaxing day and you can't even have that.

Your eyes flutter open two hours later when you hear the annoying sound coming off your phone next to you under the pillow. You groggily search for it and you're about to bring it to your ear when it stops buzzing. You sigh when see you've got a text from Rachel.

**From Gnome: Santana, don't forget about tonight! Quinn and I are coming around 8. Xoxo.**

You instinctively roll your eye, dropping the phone on your chest before it slides next to you and bring your hands to your eyes to rub the sleep away. Rolling on your stomach you press your face against the pillow letting out a muffled yell because you want to call her to cancel but you definitely need some alcohol tonight. 

* * *

Surprisingly, it was a really good idea to have the girls over. You're in your third beer while Quinn and Rachel are already intoxicated. You told them about Sam being a jerk earlier and Rachel got angry, calling him names and all, it didn't take three minutes before she was talking about Finn. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned the music on - fortunately not too loud because you don't want any problems with your old neighbor, Ms. Mario - hoping it'd make her shut up and it did. You laugh every damn time you look at them from the couch. Quinn is on her fifth drink and Rachel's singing alone to a Rihanna song using a bottle of vodka as a microphone.

"Santanaaaaa, c'mon!" Quinn slurs as she bends down and sticks her arm forward to take your hand but slightly misses it, losing balance and falling on the couch next to you, giggling like an idiot.

"Fabray get off from me!" You swat her hand away when she pinches your cheek as Rachel laughs.

"C'mon you're not thaaat drunk" She gives you an exaggerated pout and you faintly shake your head as a chuckle leaves your mouth.

"She's right, Tana ya need to have fun, nobody likes boring people"

"Don't call me Tana Gnome" You scowl at her and even though you know she's kidding, it reminds you of Sam's last words but you quickly drop it, you don't want to think about that right now, you just want to have a good time

"Whatever Tana" Rachel rolls her eyes, brushing you off and with some difficulty, pulls Quinn out of the couch to dance with her. You take the last sip of your beer and Rachel's already handing you another one. You bring it to your nose and sniff it.

"What is this Berry?" You ask, pulling the cup away from your face. She giggles, quickly drifting her eyes from Quinn to you.

"Vodka with cranberry" She replies taking her blonde friend's hand to spin her. You smile amused at them before bringing the cup to your lip and it doesn't taste bad. You shrug and keep drinking while enjoying the view of your friends. It's been awhile and even though you'd never admit it, you enjoy their company so much.

"Satan dance with us, it's an order" Quinn suddenly turns to you abruptly, she almost loses balance but quickly finds support on Rachel's shoulder. She tries to glare at you, but she's way too drunk to keep her face serious. You narrow your eyes at her and are about to snap at her when you hear the doorbell ring along with the blaring music. You look up to Q but she doesn't even notice since she's too busy laughing at Rachel. You scrunch your brows in confusion. It's not that much late, but it's late. Your eyes wild for a moment thinking that maybe Sam came back to talk to you but the thought alone is impossible, you don't think he wants to see your face anytime soon, something you're glad about.

It's only when you stand up from the couch that you realize how tipsy you are and make your way to the front door, quickly leaving your drink on the center table. When you open it, nothing comes into your view and you furrow your eyebrows sticking your head forward, out the door to scan the corridor, that's when your eyes catch long blonde hair, you don't have to look at her face to know who it is. You furrow your brows even more in confusion as she makes her way to the stairs. If you weren't too eager to know why she's here, you'd check her long legs out, because that's what you've been doing recently. It's not your fault.

"Brittany?" You call her out and she stops mid-way, her shoulders tensed as she slowly turns to face you with wild blue eyes.

"Er… hi Santana" She awkwardly waves at you, biting her lip as she approaches you by the door. When she gets closer you can see she looks all flustered with cheeks and neck in a shade of red, like you've just caught her or something .You also notice she has her hair down, golden locks cascading on her shoulders and she's wearing a white cardigan with really tight skinny jeans, she looks just beautiful and you don't think she has any make up on.

"Hm, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" You ask, a brow rising questioningly as you tilt your head to the side, leaning on the frame door.

"I-I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now" You're pretty sure she isn't. She chuckles nervously looking away.

"But I think- I mean, I was wondering if I left my hoodie here. That night- I think I forgot it here that night." You arch your brows nodding in understanding and cross your arms over your chest. You think she takes your actions like a bad thing and before you can open your mouth she's already speaking, nervously gesturing with her hands.

"It's ok if you, I don't know, threw it in the trash can or something like this. I- I don't blame you, I wouldn't come here in the first place but my mom gave it to me and I was just wondering. I can come another day if you want; I mean it's really late. I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry" She stops rambling and takes a big breath before glancing at the floor.

"Hey, no problem, give me a second" You offer, smiling amused as she slowly looks up to you, a shyly and relieved smile forming on her lips. You thank God you didn't act immature and gave the hoodie to Sam, you'd feel like shit, especially because her mom gave it to her. You don't realize you're staring at her, lost in your thoughts and slightly shake your head.

"Ok, just one minute" You say lifting your hand, gesturing her to wait when you feel a loud voice over your shoulder.

"HELLOO!" Rachel squeals happily, putting one hand on your shoulder startling both you and Brittany, who takes a step back with wild eyes. You roll your eyes and feel yourself being pushed forward when Quinn comes, colliding against Rachel's back which makes you almost fall.

"Look Q, you won't believe, 'Tana has a friend" Rachel exclaims, removing her hand from your shoulder to clap looking excited as Quinn scans the other blonde. You shut your eyes close as you feel your cheeks heat up. You don't want your drunken friends embarrassing you in front of her.

"This is Brittany, my coworker" You grunt and suddenly you remember Quinn knows who Brittany is, you just hope she doesn't say anything. You wish you could just turn to see her expression but Rachel's blocking the view so you focus on Brittany instead.

"Hi nice to-" The taller blonde tries to introduce herself but Rachel quickly cuts in

"I'm Rachel and this is Quinn" She points with her thumb over her shoulder to Quinn before pushing you aside, almost tripping on the way.

"Come inside, we're having a par-ty" She sing songs the last word, stretching the syllables as she throws one arm awkwardly around Brittany's shoulder due to the fact that she's taller than Rachel, making you and the blonde snap wild eyes at each other direction at the same time.

"I can't, I mean, I don't want to bother anyone" She mumbles, trying to deny it in a polite way as her eyes search for you asking for help but nothing comes to your mind. You just stare at her looking defeated.

"Of course not" Rachel's obnoxious voice comes again and before you can say anything, Brittany is being dragged inside the apartment, her wild eyes never leaving you, afraid of your reaction. They pass past you with Quinn asking what she likes to drink then yelling 'Tequila'. You can't even argue with Rachel right now, you know it's impossible.

Breathing the word 'fuck' you close the door before skipping to the living room. Brittany's already on the couch, fidgeting with her nails on her lap, eyes scanning your place. Suddenly you feel nervous, what if your place is not clean? You shake your head frowning, why should you care about what she thinks of you.

You make your way to the couch and flop down, putting a big distance between you and Brittany and grab your cup on the center table, quickly finishing the content in three big sips. Tonight's gonna be a long night.

Rachel comes back from the kitchen with a bottle of tequila and four shot cups in her other hand.

"C'mooon guys" She clumsily puts everything on the center table and looks between you and the taller blonde before pouring the shots but forgot to bring the sault and excuses herself back to the kitchen, this time taking Quinn with her so she can cut slices of lemon. You take this opportunity to talk to Brittany.

"You don't need to stay if you don't want to; Rachel can be very _persistent_…" You offer, giving her a nervous chuckle, hoping it'll break the awkward silence. Rachel can be really crazy. You also don't want to make her uncomfortable because of your friends even though a part of you don't want her to go.

"It's okay.. I mean is it ok for you?"

"I think you're stuck. I don't think Rachel will ever let you go" She chuckles, a smile plastered across her face. You bite your lip trying to prevent yourself from smiling too. She looks relaxed now that she knows you're ok with her being here and when Rachel comes back with Quinn, you four take a shot. Brittany's hesitant at first but you reassure her that it's okay.

It's not okay.

Everything's spinning right now and you don't know how many shots you've taken. All you know is that you can't stop laughing and if you laugh at what Rachel's doing it's because you're drunk. You're still on the couch singing with Rachel who is sitting on the floor with Quinn. Brittany's next you, closer than before laughing and pointing to Rachel's IPod playing.

"I love this song" She gasps excited when a Britney song starts to play, bouncing her shoulders synchronized to beat of the song and even though she's drunk you know she can dance. You blink and when you open your eyes Quinn's hovering over you pulling you on your feet.

"Dance" She grabs your hands and you shake your head 'no' with your best drunk glare. She just giggles and starts to dance with you. When you glance at Brittany, she's already dancing with Rachel. You stop with your moves for a second in awe with her because really, she's so natural. Of course her movements are a little sloppy due to the alcohol but even like that she manages to do it perfectly.

You dance with Quinn until Rachel's between you two, her back to you as she takes the blonde's hands. You roll your eyes but laugh anyway as you take a step back giving them space and bump into Brittany. She grins widely when she notices you and grabs your hand, spinning you. You tense at first but within three minutes you find yourself relaxing under her touch trying to keep up with her dance steps. She runs her hand down your arm, gently grabbing your wrist and turning you to your back and gently lays her hands on your sides and starts to dance with you. You feel so light-headed being held like that and let your head fall back on her shoulder, just enjoying the way she's guiding you. Apparently you catch her by surprise, making her almost lose balance. She laughs as her grip tightens on your waist, making you smile like an idiot because somehow her touch feels good. You lazily turn your head and her scent of vanilla intoxicates you again, making you bite your lip as you pull your head away, your nose slightly brushing her cheek. She pouts when you turn to face her, her hands falling by her side and you miss the contact instantly.

"You're a damn dancer" You exclaim, lifting your left hand to point at her. She arches one brow in confusion mouthing 'Me?' as she points to herself and shakes her head 'no' before grinning and throwing a wink at you and it takes you some seconds to realize she's kidding. You grunt trying to act like you're pissed but she just laughs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" You ask pouting and stop dancing. She grins and takes a step closer to you, bringing her mouth near your ear, you don't know why she needs to come closer to you since the music is not that loud but you're not about to complain.

"Because we don't talk that much silly" She whispers and lets out a giggle but the only thing you can concentrate is the way her breath hits you neck. You scrunch your nose and nod because she does have a point.

"You know Satan's about to cry, right?" Rachel teases as she joins you and Britt with Quinn by her side giggling.

"Am not" You deny with a high pitched tone that gives you away and send a death glare to Rachel, who just smirks knowing very well how you get when you're drunk. You subtly glance at Brittany and she's smiling amused at you before taking a sip of her fifth, sixth? Drink. "I'm about to go all Lima Heights on your ass Berry!" You threat taking a step towards her, Rachel gets startled by your suddenly move and takes a step back but laughs anyway, clicking her tongue "Ts, I'm sure you'll Tana".

"Bitch" You growl trough gritted teeth and jerk your body towards her making her eyes wild as she drunkenly swirls on her feet gripping Quinn's hand to run away. Unfortunately, you never reach her; Brittany is quickly to hold you in place. Her arms wrap around your waist.

"Berry you little shit, come back 'ere!" You yell angrily after her trying to shrug of Brittany's grip. "Let me go!" You narrow your eyes at taller blonde who faintly shakes her head 'no'

"Stop the violence" She pouts at you and you grunt annoyed because you were not really planning to do anything to Man Hands. Brittany is about to say something when you both hear a loud thud. You turn your head so quickly and have to shut your eyes close before opening slowly because you can't focus on anything. With squinted eyes you look over the couch trying to find the source of the noise when you catch two figures lying on the floor. Brittany gasps as you start to laugh.

"Who's crying now huh?" You yell smirking, throwing a finger at them only to hear a 'Fuck you' followed by a loud groan from Quinn, as Rachel rolls out of her. You're about to go and mock them more when you feel Brittany's grip tighten around your waist as she falls on the couch pulling you with her. She chuckles, making you immediately forget about your friends as she shifts her position into a more comfortable one and grabs her drink. You stare at the remote control on the center table and keep blinking because all you see is blurring then slowly drift your eyes to the blonde next you.

"What?" You ask confused as she faintly shakes her head, a shy smile formed on her lips.

"Sam is an idiot" She breaths out.

"Why'd you say that?" You know he is, you just don't understand why she would say this now, not to mention you're way too drunk to form sentences. She just shrugs with a pout, trying to come with something in her drunken state.

"You don't cheat on _you,_ with someone like _me_" She tilts her head and furrows her brows scrunching her nose like she doesn't know if it's making sense while gesturing with her hand to you then to her. "Not to mention you're gorgeous" She states casually. If you were sober you two would never talk about Sam, but right now you couldn't care less, the only thing you _do_ care is the heat spread on your cheeks right now. "I know that" You smirk, casually lifting one shoulder, feigning cockiness and she chuckles at you, nudging your arm with her hand playfully.

"I can see why he has cheated on me with you though" You shrug because this is your way of telling her she's gorgeous too. Also, you don't know how to take compliments so you'd rather change the focus to her instead of you. This time she's the one who blushes and you miss when she quickly glances at your lips before looking up. 

* * *

It's three in the morning and Rachel's puking her guts out in your bathroom as you hold her hair, cursing under your breath because you've sobered up a little to actually understand what's going on. You shake your head and scrunch your nose in disgust; this is totally Quinn's job, not yours. But you know you'd do anything for Rach and since you're in a better state than her, you help her.

"Why do you always do that? You don't know how to drink" You whine, still a little dizzy and when she's done you take her to your room, gently laying her in your bed before removing her shoes. She complains about wanting to party more but dozes off within five seconds. You groan and head to the living room, rubbing your eyes because you're tired and you know tomorrow you'll have the worst hangover ever.

"Santana" Quinn squeals when she sees you and runs past where you're standing entering your room. "The. Fuck" You growl slowly turning around to see her flopping down on your bed, arm hanging loose from the mattress. If it wasn't for the fact that Brittany's still here, you'd totally drag Quinn out of your bed, or maybe not. You decide to ignore your friend and make your way to the middle of the living room, searching for blonde hair and scrunch your nose when you find none. Did she leave? You wonder as you make your way around the couch and arch your brows in surprise at the view. Brittany's lying flat on her belly on the sofa, her right leg hanging in an awkward position, her chest rising and falling as she slowly breathes in and out.

You can't help but feel a smile tugging at your lips; because recently that's the effect she has on you. Your hand flies to her shoulder to wake her up, but it stops midway as you change your mind. You don't have the heart to tell her to take a cab three in the morning to go home. That's just cruel. Instead, your hand makes its way to her forehead and being extra gentle not to wake her, you brush some golden locks out of her face. When she stirs in her sleep you realize what you've been doing and quickly remove your hand away. You blame the alcohol.

You yawn and decide you'll go to bed only and remember that Quinn and Rachel are already there and you don't have an extra mattress. 'Fuck it' you breathe out and head to your room, quickly checking up on your friends before grabbing a pillow and two blankets. When you come back, Brittany's still lying motionless on the couch. You gently cover her up before kneeling down to adjust your pillow and lie down on the hard wooded floor. You don't know how but you manage to sleep. 

* * *

**Oh Santana... you totally have a crush on Britt!  
Also, I'd like to thank my Beta Bianca, she's awesome!  
Hope you guys liked it! Thoughts?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**157 follows? Ok, you guys have no idea how happy I am. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 6**

You stir from sleep when you feel something heavy on your lower back, applying some pressure on it. You pout and scrunch your brows together with your eyes still closed, hating the feeling of waking up because the first thing you feel is a sharp pain not only in your head but in all your limbs. You let out a soft groan against the pillow as you try to snuggle a little more but the pressure on your lower back won't go away and it's kind of annoying and it's also making you curious. Shifting your position a little, you angle your head and peek with an eye open over your shoulder just to see two feet quickly being lifted from your back to the couch followed by a gasp.

The pressure is gone but it doesn't cease any of your pain so you focus on whose feet these are, like what the fuck? Rolling on your back, you throw the crook of your arm over your mouth and bite the flash skin in pain. The sudden move makes your head throb and you already regret last night. You take a long breath, slowly opening your eyes as your cream colored ceiling comes into view before finding wild blue ones. _Brittany?_ She's hugging her knees; using them to support her chin as she looks at you. You frown for a second before it hits you. Last night. You remember Brittany came here, she wanted the damn hoodie and then Rachel came over with her big mouth, you drank too much-

"I'm sorry, didn't know you were down there… well it was too soft to be a floor" She mumbles and bites her lip, trying to hold a giggle, snapping you out of your thoughts. You don't even realize you're staring until she raises her eyebrow coyly and you shut your eyes close again.

"I think I'm about to die" You groan, rubbing your tired eyes. "I'm never drinking that much again" You sigh and counting one to three in your head, you get up into a sitting position, cursing under your breath because it feels like someone is kicking your head and your back hurts.

When you glance at your coworker she's slight shaking her head, an amused smile playing on her lips. "Don't lie to yourself" She giggles, tilting her head and you huff rolling your eyes, turning your head to her.

"How can you even smile? I'm having the worst hangover ever…" You grunt as you bring your hands to your head, massaging your temples.

"So do I, but I'm not being overdramatic about it" Her smile turns into a smirk and you send her a harmless glare. "Am not, everything hurts" You pout and cross your legs as she yawns before looking past over you "Your friends are awesome Santana" She drawls out with a tiny smile on her lips and the first thing that comes in your mind is that you like the way she says your name. You scrunch your face in confusion before following her gaze and scoff when you spot two glasses with water and aspirin on the center table along with a note.

"They're just trying to make a good impression, get to know them better and you'll know what I'm talking about" You quickly glance at her and she's shaking her head with narrowed eyes like she knows you're not serious and are really grateful they're your friends. You roll your eyes and grab the piece of paper, lifting to your eye level as you squint your eyes trying to read, what it looks like Quinn's calligraphy.

_'Took Rachel home, call me later San – Q'_

"Apparently my _awesome friends_ left" You say pursing your lips together rolling your eyes before leaving the note on the table to grab one glass of water and the aspirin.

"Here" You offer, handing her the glass, which she wastes no time to take from your hands grinning before popping one pill in her mouth, drinking in almost one sip the whole content.

When you both finish and you put the empty glasses on the table center is that you realize Rachel and Quinn are not here which means you're alone with Brittany and not that it's a bad thing but somehow you always feel nervous when it's just you and her, so you try to make your mind work on something to break the silence.

"You hungry?" That's the best thing that came into your mind and by the way her eyes sparkle as she lifts her head from her knee, it's a good idea. "Hmm" She hums, like she's more interested now before giving you a shy nod and you smile at the sight before standing up, groaning all the way because really, your back is hurting so much. You head to the kitchen and Brittany excitedly follows you.

"I was thinking about making some pancakes, but all I have is milk and cheerios, is that ok?" You ask while staring at your almost empty cabinet next to the oven. You need to do some grocery shopping as soon as possible… "That's usually my breakfast, don't worry" She replies and you sigh closing the cabinet, a box of cheerios in your hand. You wish you had something nicer to offer.

You sit in front of her after putting two bowls on the kitchen counter and she mouths 'Thanks'.

"I had fun last night; your friends are really cool" She grins before putting a spoonful of cheerios in her mouth. You playfully roll your eyes but there's a part of you that warms up because she likes your friends.

"Yeah… kind of" You sigh, slight shaking your head before stopping and giving her a serious look "You can't tell them I said that though, Rachel will think she can hug me whenever she wants" She chuckles and it's not that you like to hear her laughing but you wouldn't mind hearing all day.

"I won't" She whispers, pretending to seal her lips and throw away the keys as a small chuckle scape your lips. You'd be lying if you said this wasn't the most adorable thing you've ever seen. This girl is literally all rainbows and happiness.

"I wish I could call my friends to have these mini parties but my only friend here is Dave, who is also my roommate and he's always too busy with his boyfriend" She rolls her eyes, bringing the spoon back to her mouth. You nod, slightly pushing your bowl so you can support your elbows on the counter. "Hm, there's my old neighbor, Mr. Matias but he doesn't like my cat so he's not my friend, also he's a little bit of a creep" She pouts when she finishes her ramble, staring with frowned eyes at her almost empty bowl before looking up and you find yourself smiling faintly at her.

"Please, stay away from Mr. Matias" You say faking a shiver and she bites her lower lip for three seconds before laughing.

"You can always party here if you want to" You offer when the laughter dies, your eyes darting from hers to your finger tracing patterns on the marble counter because you're starting to feel nervous again. When you venture to look up, she locks eyes with you, small smile grazing the blonde's lips.

"I'd love to" She grins and there's something in her eyes you can't quite put a finger on.

Conversation falls easy between you too, and you know for a fact that Brittany is funny. Every word she says makes you laugh and before you know you spend one hour talking about random things because she's so damn easy to be around, even if sometimes you feel nervous. You also discovered that she has a cat named Lord Tubbington, but you didn't have the heart to mention that you hate cats, dogs, animals in general. You bite your lip to prevent pouting when she says she needs to go, her face does not even bother to show she doesn't want to leave. You wish she didn't have to though. You love talking to Quinn and Rach- actually just Q but there's something about Brittany that makes you want to cling to every word she says and you don't know what it is. When you get up from your sit you both slowly head to the front door, neither of you wants to hush, but eventually you get to the front door and take a long breath before opening it.

"I had fun too Brittany" You smile as she passes past you before turning around to face you.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She waves and takes a step back as you start closing the door when you hear your name being said with a hesitant voice. You stop midway and open again, one brow lifted at Brittany waiting for her to say something.

"I forgot to thank you for letting me stay last night"

"Like I'd make you go home drunk and alone three in the morning" You roll your eyes at her before giving her a pointed look as she just grins at you before shaking her head.

"By the way, I know your back is probably killing you so please go rest now… I don't need your complaining tomorrow at work" She smirks and playfully nudges your shoulder with her hand only to have it swatted away by your hand as you playfully glare at her.

"Bye Brittany" She just chuckles, making her way to the stairs and you close the door, a smile never leaving your lips.

You decide it's time to take a shower and head to your room. When you open your wardrobe you slap your left hand to your forehead and shut your eyes close breathing the word 'Fuck' as you grab Brittany's hoodie with your other hand. You totally forgot to give it to her, after all that was the main, actually the only reason she came over last night. You sigh and throw it on your bed; you'll bring it to work tomorrow. You grab clean clothes and make your way to the bathroom. 

* * *

When Monday comes around you get a text from Will saying he wants you to come earlier to work because he wants to have a word with you, work related. Making sure you have Brittany's hoodie in your hands, you make your way to the club. You are halfway to work when you start to feel nervous because you actually have time to think and you're not an optimistic person. What if Will is not happy with your work? Your mind is running a mile a minute and you don't like it, you just want this conversation to be over already. You quickly rush inside the club when you get there, hoodie pressed between your arm and waist.

"Hey you" You snap your head towards the counter and spot Brittany, sitting on it with her legs dangling side to side as she smiles sweetly at you and you can't help but smile too.

"Hm hey?" You tilt your head to the side arching a brow at her as you approach the counter. You didn't know she would be here, but you're glad she is because you're feeling less nervous now that you know she'll be next to you.

"Will texted me- Oh you brought it!" She squeals happily when her eyes shift from yours to the hoodie in your hand, quickly hopping of the counter to meet you halfway. You give it to her and cross your arms in front of your chest.

"Hey, do you know what Will's deal is?" You ask and hope she doesn't notice you're nervous about this whole conversation. She throws the hoodie over her shoulder before looking at you and shrugs. "I don't know but it's probably nothing serious, don't worry" She offers with a small smile and if she says its nothing serious, than you believe her. You let out a relieved sigh followed by a chuckle. "Jesus, I thought he was going to fire me". You shake your head at yourself and Brittany gives you a 'Are you serious?' look before dragging you upstairs with her.

"Hello, hello ladies" He greets you both as you enter the door, Brittany first as you follow her.

"Hi Mr. Schuester"

"What's up Will" Brittany greets and shrugs when you look at her clearly confused by the way she speaks to him.

"So ladies, I've got two things to say" He clears his throat, leaning backwards on the chair before looking at your coworker. "First, a health inspector is coming this week and will be probably looking out for the little things you might normally overlook, so make sure to leave the deposit impeccable" He scratches his chin looking annoyed by this whole health inspector thing but keeps giving instructions to both of you.

"Second" He drifts his eyes from Brittany to you and you can't help but gulp, thinking about everything you could have done wrong.

"You're singing this Friday Santana, John's got some health problems and I need to see if he's coming back" He smiles and your mouth hangs open a little before turning into a wild grin. You'd be jumping right now if you weren't trying to act professional. You quickly glance at Brittany and blue eyes are already on you, giving one of her adorable smiles as she nudges your shoulder with her own, mouthing 'I knew it'.

"That's it girls, thank you" He says and you both snap your attention to him, Brittany frowning as she turns her head to face him. "That's it? You told us to come _one_ hour earlier just to tell this?" She asks annoyed and you can see why, this whole conversation lasted ten minutes, he could've done this over phone but you're not even crazy to open your mouth, you're just too happy and excited for Friday.

"Sorry about that, but at least you got free time now, maybe you should go check the deposit before your shift starts" He winks and start to gather some papers together, you take that as a clue and leave his office with Brittany behind you.

When she closes the door, you take two steps before turning around, not being able to contain your excitement and before you know, you're throwing your arms around her neck, hugging her as she laughs settling her arms on your waist, lifting you a little from the ground before putting you back on the ground.

"Finally, I'm so, so happy" You breathe out as you both break from the hug. "So am I, I finally get to see you singing!" She smirks and you nod, feeling your cheeks heat up just with the thought of singing in front of her, and you're not even shy when it comes to your voice.

"Hm since we've got nothing to do and there's like, forty minutes before our shift starts, I was wondering- do you wanna get ice cream? There's a Cold Stone ten minutes away" She asks when you both get downstairs, cheeks getting redder by each word she says as she grabs her purse on the counter. To say the truth if she asked you to come outside to see a tree, you'd say yes because you just like her company, so you don't hesitate before saying yes. Grabbing your own purse, you both head to the big glassed door. 

* * *

"Hmph, this is so good" You moan, mouth full of ice cream. "See? I told you cookie is better than choco chip!" She says making a small victory dance as you roll your eyes at her, closing them again just to enjoy the flavor as you bring it back to your lips. You didn't want to have cookie ice cream because you're a choco chip fan but Brittany insisted and when she pouted, you knew it was too late. You're actually glad because it is in fact, really good.

"Maybe" You shrug, a smirk playing on your lips as she purses her lips, narrowing her eyes at you. "Ok, it is" You grunt making her chuckle as you both sit on a table on the corner.

"So you dance huh?" You ask, crossing one leg over the other as she nods, smiling behind the ice cream. "Since I was five" She says casually, and your brows shot up in surprise.

"No way! Five?" You exclaim, chin dropping. "That's- that's just amazing" You say in awe and she chuckles, scrunching her nose in a cute way. "It's my passion…" She breathes out, shrugging and then looks away.

"But it's a struggle every day to find a job here so I kind of gave up, I'm really glad for my actual job though, I really like it" She sighs and smiles sadly at you. Your heart tightens in your chest and this time you don't hesitate before reaching out for her free hand on the table, gently covering hers with your own.

You're not good with words so you squeeze her hand trying to reassure her that everything's going to be ok. You want to tell her not to give up but you don't know if that's your place to say.

"Well, I feel sorry for anyone who has ever told you 'no'. It's their loss because they don't know the badass dancer that you are" You say instead, casually lifting your shoulder and she chuckles. "You've never seen me dancing, Santana" She replies arching a brow at you, a smile playing on her lips.

"Do you think you're a good dancer?" You ask removing your hand from hers to support your chin on the table. She bites her lips, trying not to smile so big when she realizes where you are going with this.

"Yes, I think I'm a good dancer" She playfully rolls her eyes as she runs her free hand on her hair, knowing what you're about to say next. "Then I think you are a good dancer" You state and bite your ice cream with your lips. "By the way, you danced with me, drunk but you danced, so yeah… I know for a fact you are good"

"That doesn't count" She argues as the tip of her ears and cheeks get flushed.

"Of course it does"

"Fine" She mumbles, licking her ice cream and you chuckle. "There's something on…" She says searching for a napkin on the table before locking eyes with you as she leans forward with furrowed brows, her hand flying to your chin "There's something on your chin" You freeze for a second when her finger accidentally brushes your cold lower lip. She quickly wipes the ice cream off your chin, the tip of her tongue out of her mouth, concentrated on her task.

"Done" She smiles, sitting straight again in her chair "Huh- t-thanks" You stammer, looking around as you bite your inner cheeks and clear your throat before smiling at her.

She asks about Rachel a little bit and you remind her of your friends falling in your living room as you both cry for laughing too much. You also make a mental note to call them later. When you both finish your ice cream, Brittany's eyes wild as she gets up from the chair saying you've got only five minutes before your shift starts. When you get there, Will's nowhere to be seen, which makes you sigh in relief even though you're not late.

You like Mondays because the movement is slow compared to Friday and you don't get too stressed, not to mention you close the club earlier. You basically spend most of your time joking around with Brittany, judging customer by customer until it's time to close.

"Ok but that man was really, really creepy" She says, face contorted in disgust as she dries the last glass. "Ew Brittany, I don't wanna talk about that" You stop cleaning the counter for a moment to shake your head as you remember the old creepy man that couldn't stop leering at your boobies.

"But there was dirt in his beard-"

"Brittany!" She snorts as you roll your eyes, grabbing her purse before turning around. "Are you finished?" She asks with keys already in hand and you turn your head over your shoulder to glance at her.

"Yep" You nod and toss the old cloth on the counter to grab your own purse before following your coworker outside. She finishes locking the door and throws her keys in her purse again before turning to you.

"We should like, have ice cream every day" She smiles sheepishly at you making the corners of your mouth tug upwards.

"I'd like that… even if I have to jog everyday" She chuckles but you're totally serious, you'd jog every day just to have ice cream with her. You feel a shiver down your spine when cold air hits your skin and cross your arms, trying to hug yourself. You internally roll your eyes because you forgot your jacket home and now it's chilly. You blame Will for making you worry about nothing.

"Here" Brittany's voice tears you off your thoughts as you frown at her "Huh?" She glances down lifting her arm a little bit as you follow her gaze and your heart melts, because she's giving her hoodie to you.

"Oh, I can't-" You try to deny because it's the polite thing to do but she shakes her head, smiling sweetly at you. "Please…" She insists and you hesitate at first but take the hoodie from her hand, quickly putting it on. You sigh, closing your eyes when you feel warmth filling your body and her scent filling your nostrils.

"Thanks" You say and she just nods, neither of you making a movement to go home. You like the comfortable silence between you two.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She asks out of nowhere, her voice so low that is almost a whisper. You put the tip of your tongue out of your mouth, wetting your lips before looking through your eyelashes. "Only if you want to" The last thing you want is to bother her.

"I want to" She smiles.

You already knew the answer but it doesn't stop making your heart beat a little faster. Your whole body is warm now and you don't think it's because of the hoodie. 

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Can I just say that I'm REALLY excited for the next chapter? ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had some personal problems but I'm back.**  
**I hope this chapter will make up for it ;) I really hope you guys like!**

**Chapter 7:**

It turns out eating ice cream before work became a _thing_ between you and Brittany. It's been three days and she keeps walking you home. It's been three days that you can't stop thinking about her.

You hate that you've been noticing little things about her recently, like the way her nose scrunches in a cute way when she smiles or the way she pouts when she doesn't understand something or when she fidgets with the hem of her shirt when she's nervous. You hate that your stomach keeps doing weird things whenever she's close to you or the shivers that run through your arms when she touches your shoulder to say goodbye.

You also hate when she's not around you, because she's the only person who can distract you from thinking of her.

You have feelings for her. You like her.

It's been three days since you realized that, since she gave you that damn hoodie because you were cold that night. You don't know what to do. You keep acting- at least you try to- like everything's normal, but every time she gives you a little touch; it feels like your skin is burning.

You sigh and flop down on the couch, grab a cushion and put it on your lap.

You've spent years with Sam trying to _feel_ what Brittany gives you with one look and this makes your stomach drop.

You can't possibly like her. You can't possibly like _girls_. You didn't just get out of a three years relationship to have a crush on some girl.

It's impossible not to like her, though.

You've never met someone like her before. She's just-She's just so carefree, she doesn't care about what other people think of her, she's innocent, she's caring, she sees the best in people, she has a big heart and she makes you feel really special. She's _perfect_. Not to mention she is incredibly gorgeous, her long legs, her hair, her pink lips. _Everything_. But what you like the most about her is how she makes you feel. She makes you feel good, she makes you feel like you're important.

Back in high school it was never _tha_t good with guys; you were always the one who kissed other girls in front of them just to get attention. Kissing girls was different, even when you were drunk it was softer and more delicate. You've never stopped to think about it. Yet, no woman has ever made you feel attracted to them not like Brittany does. You think it's because she's Brittany.

"Oh my God" You breath out as you run both hands through your hair, trying to calm down. The more you think, the more you get frustrated and Brittany is responsible for that. She makes you question things.

You're staring at your remote control, lost in your thoughts when your phone starts buzzing against the table center, snapping you out of it. Quickly shaking your head you stick your hand towards it and your eyes go wild when you see who is calling.

"Santana Marie Lopez, can you please explain to me why you haven't called me yet? You do have a mother, you know?" She exclaims and you put some space between your ear and phone, closing your eyes. _Shit_. You've totally forgotten to call your mother. That's all you need. Having a crush on your coworker is not enough; you need your mother to be pissed at you, too.

"I do Mami and I'm so sorry." You say in a small voice. You know your mother and even though she's very sweet, you don't want to be around when she's pissed. "I'm just - I've been so busy recently." You add, which is actually true.

"Mija, I just worry about you." She sighs over the phone and you already feel guilty for not calling her. You'd be pissed too if you were in her shoes, she's your mother after all. You make a mental note to skype with her this Saturday. "How are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm fine, hmm I actually have some good news; I've got a job Mami!" You reply and chuckle when your mom lets out a happy shriek. "Santanita! Oh my God, I'm so proud of you." She says all in one breath and your heart warms when she says she's proud of you. You slightly shake your head, rolling your eyes with a smile plastered on your face.

"Ok, calm down, it's not that awesome, I just work as a bartender and I sing on Fridays-"

"Santana this is a good start for you, don't even dare." She states, her tone more serious and you just nod because you know your mother and you know she's right. Before you can open your mouth, your mom is all excited again. "Oh, Sam must be so happy for you, how is he doing by the way?" _Fuck_. Now you remember _why_ you didn't want to call your parents, you didn't want to talk about Sam. You take a long breath as you bring one knee up to your chest.

"Sam and I broke up." You breathe out, resting your forehead on your knee. The last thing you wanted is to see your mom disappointed, you're glad you can't see her face at least.

"Why?" She asks quietly and you gulp. It's not like things were supposed to be different, you do not regret breaking up with Sam, but you do know your mother really admires him and you know she'll be heartbroken when you tell her why.

"He cheated on me, I caught him in bed with another girl." You explain. You're tired of repeating that you were cheated on to everyone. You hope your mother is the last person you'll have to talk about Sam, because all you want to do is forget about his existence.

"Oh poor baby…" She lets out a long breath. "I'm so, so sorry Mija, Sam was so sweet, I can't believe he'd do something like that." She says, voice filled with sadness and you roll your eyes biting your lip to prevent a sarcastic snicker from coming out. Sweet? _Really_? "I'm fine mom, really, don't worry." you reassure her as you bring your other knee up, trying to get more comfortable on the couch.

"Santana you should've told me, no matter what" She says calmly and you bite your inner cheek, staring at the purple yellow tiny bruise on your knee that you hit on the center table when you were late for work the other day. You don't know why it took you so long to talk to her, she's your mother after all and even though she loves Sam, you'll always come first.

"Is he still living with you? How are you paying the bills?" She asks concerned.

"Nope, I kicked him out but I think I'll need your help to pay rent, I'm sorry." You bite your lip and run a hand through your hair. You hate to ask them for money but you have no choice, Sam is gone and you need to pay his other half.

"Don't be sorry, just email your father how much you need ok?" You sigh and close your eyes. You don't know how but you have the most supportive parents ever.

You spend twenty more minutes on the phone making small talk, your mother gives you an update about her life as well, talks about Lima, about your family and you can't help but smile because you miss them very much.

"Mom I gotta go to work" You chuckle when she starts to talk about your cousin Melissa.

"It's ok Mija, call me if you need anything and don't worry you'll find the right boyfriend for you" _Boyfriend_. You swallow dry when you hear that word. You don't want a boyfriend you want a blonde with blue eyes. Your stomach drops because you can't tell your mother and you won't tell her because this is a silly crush. Except it's not.

You both say your goodbyes and you head to the bathroom to take a shower before work, spending twenty minutes under the hot water thinking, lost in your own thoughts.

It's when you're buttoning your black skinny jeans that you hear your phone buzzing twice on the bed, alerting you've got a new message. It's probably Quinn or Rachel inviting you to do something, or maybe just Quinn and her need to talk about last Saturday. You're pretty sure she knows who Brittany is but she didn't say a word about it that day. When you unlock your phone you frown a little because it's from an unknown number and you sit on the bed before reading it.

**Unknown Number: Hey! It's me Brittany, I got your number from Will, is that ok? x**

You blink twice before rereading the text as a smile grazes on your lips. How come you both forgot to exchange numbers? You've been hanging out with her and completely forgot to ask her number. You slightly shake your head, trying to think of something cool to reply but keep deleting every sentence you type.

**Hi! No problem but isn't that illegal or something? lol**

Ok, that was the best thing that you could come up with and before you can start feeling nervous your phone buzzes again in your hands.

**Unknown Number: Hmm, maybe… but I have my ways ;) Soo, ice cream before work?  
**  
"Jesus Christ" You mutter because really, she's going to be the death of you, why the winky face? Is she flirting with you? You groan frustrated before taking a long breath to calm yourself. You've never felt like this before, you don't have to analyze every word and this is just crazy! You just need to stop overthinking and act normal. It's just a damn text. You're a Lopez for God's sake.

You also don't understand why she's asking about eating ice cream because that's like, your routine now.  
**  
Sure! :)**_**  
**_  
You wait three minutes but get no answer from her, you sigh because the conversation is over and you like talking to her. You're about to get up from bed to apply some make up when your phone vibrates again and you try to act like a calm person but end up almost jumping on bed to grab your device. Your heart melts when you read it.

**Unknown Number: See you there, bye San x**

You fall onto your back and bite your lip before smiling like an idiot just because she called you San.

**Bye Britt :)  
**

* * *

Brittany made you try a new flavor when you eat ice cream. It turns out she's a master and you trust her with every flavor she chooses for you. It's just impossible not to like it. For someone who actually has feelings for her you hide it very well and that makes you proud of yourself.

Ok, not _that _well. Maybe you have your slips like, sometimes you're staring at her and she catches you, making your cheeks heat up. Or when she's the one staring while you're talking and you start to stutter nervously, because her gaze is so intense and you don't know what she's thinking.

She walks you home after work like usually and you think that's definitely the best part of your day.

Sometimes you both can't stop talking. Sometimes it's just a comfortable silence.

You like when she talks about what she did in the morning. You like when she offers her hoodie even though you're already wearing your old jacket. You like that when it's chilly outside, her nose and cheeks get pink; it's the cutest thing ever. You like to get to know her a little more every day. You like that when you're getting near your building you both slow your steps just to have more time to talk to each other. Just little things.

So when you both stop, you know it's time to say goodbye and sigh before turning to her.

"Bye Brittany, see you tomorrow." You breathe out, smiling.

"Bye Santana." She grins and waves at you, but stays still in her place. You chuckle because she always waits for you to enter the building before she leaves. To say the truth, you don't want to go upstairs; you wish you could walk her home now instead, even if it makes no sense. Maybe next time?

You give her one last smile before making your way up to the glassed door, when your hand touches the cold surface to push it open, she calls your name again with a hesitant voice and you turn your whole body to her and tilt your head. She bites her bottom lip before opening and closing her mouth.

"Uh, don't forget your sheet music!" She clears her throat, fidgeting with the strap of her purse before giving a nervous smile. You think that, maybe. Just maybe. This is not what she wanted to say but you'll never know, because you're not about to ask. You just have this feeling.

"Don't worry." You smile and playfully wink at her before making your way inside the building, brushing your own thoughts off.

To your own surprise, Brittany texts you later that night and what was meant to be just a simple 'Good night' turns into a really long conversation of random things.

You fall asleep at 3 am. 

* * *

Friday:

To say you're excited about tonight is an _understatement_, you can't put into words how you're feeling_. _You woke up earlier than usual to jog and got a good morning message from Brittany, which made your day. Yesterday you wrote down all the songs you could possibly sing and spent one hour trying to decide which one would prove to your boss that the stage is your thing. You ended up choosing Back to black by Amy Winehouse, because that's your song.

When you finish giving your makeup the last touches, you quickly stop to check yourself in the mirror as a smirk forms on your lips. You chose this long sleeved blue dress that stops mid-thigh with some black pumps and you're pretty satisfied with your choice because you definitely look flawless. And. And you hope Brittany will think the same thing. You really like when she compliments you, which seems to happen almost every day.

You and Brittany- more Brittany than you- have decided not to eat ice cream today since you have to talk to the pianist about the song you're going to sing and how it's going to be played, just to make sure everything is perfect. You don't like the idea of not being with her but you decided to shut up and accept your fate. So when you get a message from her five minutes later saying she'd come earlier to work just to keep you company, your thoughts about going to Cold Stone were already vanished away.

You get to the club thirty five minutes earlier. Brittany waves excitedly at you when she sees you and you can't stop your heart from beating a little bit faster just by looking at her. You bite your lip when you notice her eyes roaming over your body as you make your way to the counter. Is she checking you out? When you stop by her side, she compliments you, just like she did last Friday and you blush because again, that's the effect she has on you.

She makes small talk till a bald guy comes in, before he can greet you both, Brittany nudges you with her shoulder and brings her lips near your ear. "This is the pianist guy, Marcus." She mumbles and you have to make an effort to understand what she's saying because your focus is on the shiver going down in your arms when hot air hits your neck and you gulp, clearing your throat before smiling at her and excuse yourself to talk to this Marcus guy.

"Hi I'm Santana, nice to meet you." You greet him midway, throwing your best polite smile because to say the truth you'd rather stay behind the counter talking to the blonde.

"Marcus. Shall we go to the stage?" You nod and look over your shoulder to Brittany, who gives you a thumbs up, grinning. You take a big breath and follow the bald man to the little stage across the club. You show the song on your phone and you're glad he already knows how to play, it's easier that way.

It turns out Marcus is pretty good at what he does and is very professional. He just had to change the pitch to your voice.

Your shift starts and you already feel the difference, it's been only thirty minutes and the place is already crowded. You're handing a beer to an old lady when Will comes into view.

"Santana!" He greets you enthusiastically, clasping his hands together. "Hi Mr. Schuester." You smile as you dry your hands on the cloth.

"You're singing in five minutes, don't screw this." He winks laughing and disappears. You wonder why he's always in a hurry.

"Ok, If I wasn't nervous before, I'm pretty sure I am now." You scoff before crossing your arms in front of your chest and turn your head to face Brittany, who just clicks her tongue "Ignore him, I'm pretty sure you'll be amazing but if you feel nervous imagine the audience in their underwear." She says innocently and you consider this for a second and your eyes widen. _Brittany_ is _part_ of the audience and if you think about _her_ in underwear, you think you're gonna faint.

"Huh, I- I don't think so Britt." You almost choke on your words and you can feel your cheeks already heating up. She shrugs but then smiles sweetly at you.

"Ok, but you have to go now _San." _She wiggles her brows playfully, emphasizing the last word before tugging your arm with her hand and your cheeks are burning now because you realized you called her Britt. She wishes you good lucky and you skip to the stage, stopping just to take a long breath before taking a few steps up. Marcus is already sitting in the corner, hands already on the keyboard, ready to play. He nods to you, _smiling encouraging_. When you make your way to the center you look up, scanning the crowded place. Some people are still chatting, some are looking at you. You grab the microphone from its support and grip tightly before cleaning your throat.

"Good night, my name is Santana Lopez and I'll be singing Back to Black by Amy Winehouse." You nod to Marcus and he starts to play, as the melody fills the place.

_He left no time to regret_

You sing the first line and everyone stops doing whatever they're doing to turn their attention to you.

_Kept his lips wet  
With his same old safe bet  
Me and my head high_

Your grip on the microphone loses a little as you start to feel more relaxed, your voice getting confident by each word you sing.

_We only said goodbye with words__  
__I died a hundred times__  
__You go back to her__  
__And I go back to, I go back to us__  
_  
When you scan the place, you notice you can actually see the bar from where you're standing and you can't help but search for blonde hair.

_I love you much, it's not enough__  
__You love blow and I love puff__  
__And life is like a pipe__  
__And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

When you find her, she already has her eyes on you, a glass in one hand and a cloth in the other with her mouth hanging open just for a briefly second because when she realizes you're actually looking at her she slightly shakes her head before smiling at you.

_We only said goodbye with words__  
__I died a hundred times__  
__You go back to her__  
__And I go back to_

You both lock eyes and you can't help but grin when you see, what it looks like, a customer talking to Brittany but getting no response since all of the blonde's attention is on you. You playfully roll your eyes, tearing your gaze away from her as you keep singing.

_We only said goodbye with words__  
__I died a hundred times__  
__You go back to her__  
__And I go back to_

You sing the rest of the song, every now and then catching Brittany's glance on you while trying to mix some drinks and you find it adorable, because you're pretty sure that if she could she would just jump on the counter to watch you closely and this warms your heart.  
_  
__You go back to her__  
__And I go back to black_

You finish the song and take a big breath.

The crowd erupts into applause.

You grin looking at the audience cheering and whistling, some men slamming the table with their beers and you wish you could take a picture with your eyes because this is the best moment of your life. You quickly thank for their presence and leave the stage as Marcus starts to play some arrangement.

"Oh my God, Santana." She exclaims happily, not even bothering to contain her excitement when you get behind the counter. You chuckle shaking your head at her as you make your way to your usual spot beside her.

"No, I'm serious. Your voice is just… perfect." She drawls out, shaking her own head. "I'm pretty sure after that performance, Will's gonna hire you to sing every day!" She smirks, throwing a cloth to you. "Ok, it wasn't _that_ awesome." You mumble a little bit shy and you have no idea why.

"You don't really know how to take a compliment, do you?" She says softly, chuckling a little and you just shrug in response earning a pointed look from the blonde. "Hey, there are some boxes in the deposit, can you take the liquor bottles and organize them on the shelves?" She asks and you nod, tossing the cloth in your hands on her head, smirking when she playfully glares at you, before you quickly make your way inside.

When you turn the lights on you can't help but sigh at the view. Too many fucking boxes. You crouch down and open the first one, grabbing the bottle and stand up to put it on the shelf. You curse under your breath because your back is still a little bit sore from sleeping on the floor. You could have told Brittany you didn't want to and she'd be totally ok with that, but you know that if you start while she's there, you both can go home earlier.

It takes you forty minutes to organize beers, vodkas and liquors on the shelves but you finish. You glance at the old clock on the wall adjacent to you and there's still one hour left before your shift ends. 'Fuck' you breathe out as you head to the door. You wonder if Brittany is handing everything well since it's Friday.

"Britt I wanna go-" Your voice dies as you spot Brittany talking to another blonde on the other side of the counter. A blonde you don't like. A blonde that happens to be your ex-boyfriend.

Sam.

You quickly stop your movements and take a step back, pulling the door with you but leaving a tiny gap so you can carefully stick your head out to watch what the fuck is going on.

What the hell is Sam doing here? You can't help but feel anger building up inside as you shake your head, hoping that the thoughts of Sam and Brittany together will go away. You don't wanna think about that. Except you can't help but think. A tiny gasp leaves your lips and your grip on the door handle only tightens, as your knuckles turn white.

What if- What if she's been going out with him behind your back? You bite your lip hard. So hard you taste blood. She would never do that kind of thing to you, you know her. You know her, right? You shut your eyes close and take a long breath trying to calm down before slowly opening them again. You try to focus on what they're saying, but you can only see Sam's face and he's not smiling. You glance at Brittany's back and wish you could see her face right now, but by the way her hands are gripping hard the counter you know she's not happy. Or maybe you're just imagining things.

He supports his elbows on the counter and leans forward looking like he's trying to convince her or something but you can't quite read what he's saying , what you do know is that you're angry and jealous. Jealous of him.

"I SAID NO" Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise when she raises her voice, making it possible for you to hear through the buzz of the club. She holds her hand out, gesturing him- you think and hope- to go away as she shakes her head. Just like you, he's taken aback by her and when you drift your eyes back to him, he mumbles something before making his way out. You watch her run a hand through her long hair before you close the door.

You let your forehead rest against the cold metal. You have no right to feel like this and yet you can't help but just feel, because you're hurting. You wait ten minutes before going out of the deposit.

When Brittany notices you by her side, she smiles sweetly at you as she fills someone's glass with beer but you just nod with pursed lips, quickly tearing your eyes from her, focusing on the old cloth in your hands instead. You can see her from your peripheral vision, furrowing her brows as she opens her mouth but nothing comes out. You're just in a bad mood right now. You're going to be in a bad mood forever.

She playfully tosses the cloth on you five minutes later just to mess with you and you already regret your next words. Any other day you'd laugh, this is just so Brittany, but right now you feel betrayed and it feels like your heart got broken into a million pieces. So you do what you do when you're hurt.

"Not right now Brittany!" You snap, glancing at her and when you see her frowning, clearly confused by your actions you feel like you're the most idiotic person in this world because she's pouting right now. "What's going on?" She asks concerned.

"Nothing." You shrug and break eye contact with her again, she doesn't deserve any of this but you can't help but feel your walls build up.

Tonight was supposed to be fun, it was your first time singing and everything was just perfect. Sam ruined everything. Why did he have to show up? You can't blame him for not trying it on Brittany though, she's friendly, she's beautiful. She's everything that is good in this world and now you're acting like a bitch because you can't deal with the fact that they're possibly seeing each other. You can't deal with the fact that she might like him. You can't deal with the fact that she can see other people.

You spend the rest of your shift quiet and since you've snapped at her, she's been quiet too. You hate not being able to talk to her, or just to watch her. You just want to apologize but you're too damn proud to do that. You want her to give you a smile, or say something silly but you know she won't and that's your entire fault. When you finish cleaning the last contents of alcohol on the counter you toss the cloth on it and stick your hand to the right to drag your purse to you, searching for your phone before you can go home. That's all you want to do. You just want to forget about today.

"Ok, are you really not going to tell me what's going on?" Brittany asks from behind you, clearly pissed and you stop right on your tracks as your shoulders stiff. Even though she doesn't deserve any of this, she still haven't mentioned Sam's name. You wonder if she'd say something, she didn't.

"No Brittany, _you_ tell me what's going on!" You scoff, turning to face her, she frowns and you roll your eyes, crossing your arms defensively in front of your chest. "I saw you talking to Sam earlier." You clarify to her and her feature softens a little and she opens her mouth but you don't let her say anything. "Did you ever think about telling me you're seeing my ex?" You add and she arches her brows in shock at what you're accusing her of.

"What?" She exclaims in disbelief, leaving her own cloth next to the sink, to put her hands on her waist as you clench your jaw.

"Santana, I didn't even know he was going to show up! I haven't seen him since that night!" She says. "I told you I didn't want to be involved with him, because I don't!" She runs her hand through her hair clearly frustrated and you look away.

"You can go to your date, I don't really care." You mumble angrily.

"Oh my God Santana, have you been actually listening to what I've just said?" She's pissed right now and you drift your eyes back to her gulping because you've never seen this side of her. "You know what, he did ask me if I was doing something later and you know what I've said? I said I don't want see his face _ever_ again, I don't care about him, I never did!" You bite your lip and look at the floor as an uncomfortable silence falls between you two. It feels like an eternity when she speaks again, with a hesitant voice.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" She asks, her voice small almost cracking, filled with, you think, sadness as she takes three steps towards you and you instantly frown, slowly shaking your head 'no'. You couldn't give a fuck about Sam. She takes another step, stopping just in front of you. She's too close.

You swallow hard when you feel your lower back hitting the counter, leaving you no place to go and cross your arms in front of your chest. She locks eyes with you and you try to regain some of your confidence clearing your throat awkwardly "No I don't, that's why you can do whatever you want with him-to him-" You're cut off when you feel one warm hand on your cheek as your heart starts to pound hard against your ribcage.

"Ok" She whispers and before you know it, you feel her lips gently pressing against yours. It's soft and sweet. And ok, you were wrong; _this_ is the best moment of your life.

You take a long breath through your nose as your arms slowly fall by your side. It's just too much. The way her thumb caresses over your cheek makes you feel butterflies in your stomach and it feels like a dream. It's only when she slightly parts her lips that you come to your senses as panic starts to build up.

"N- no!" You gasp against her lips, breaking the kiss. "I can't." You slightly push her, not making eye contact. You can't bear looking at her right now, it's just too much. You're afraid you'll freeze if you do. You grab your purse on the counter and quickly run to the big glassed door. You need to get out of here, like now. You hear your name being called but you ignore it as you leave the club. 

* * *

**So, what are your thoughts? :) Please, don't forget to review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Here's chap 8!  
194 follows? I'm so freaking happy right now! Thank you so much guys.  
Hope you like this chap  
I do NOT own Glee.**

**Chapter 8**

3 messages left. 12 missed calls.

That's how much she's tried to contact you in the last three days since well, since you freaked out.

Her last message was on Sunday.

You only know that because your phone stopped buzzing against the night stand that day. You haven't had the courage to open the messages yet. Something holds you back, you're afraid of what she'll say. You think she's pissed but you don't blame her. You'd be too if you were in her shoes.

You sigh and roll onto your stomach in bed, the comforter tangling between your legs as you move. That's how you've spent the last three days, lying in bed awake. You just couldn't bring yourself to sleep. Every damn time you close your eyes- hoping that maybe you could just fall asleep and forget what happened, even if you know it's impossible- she'd invade your thoughts right away. She's always in your thoughts. She makes you question things. So yeah, that's how you've basically spent your weekend. Thinking. Thinking. Thinking.

She kissed you.

You instinctively lick your own lips, remembering how sweet it was. It's like you can still taste her strawberry flavored lipstick. You remember her warm hand on your cheek and how good it felt. Sam never did that, or perhaps he did but again, he's not her.

You remember everything, first because it's impossible to forget and second because you can't stop replaying that kiss in your head and how much you ruined the moment. You ruined everything. _Shit. _You groan against the pillow.

You never thought she'd actually kiss you. Ok, of courseyou've imagined and maybe created some scenarios in your head where you both kissed but that's it. In your head. Never, in a million years you thought she'd kiss you, never.

And if you didn't know before, you're pretty, pretty sure now you have feelings, _strong _feelings for her. And. And you can't help but feel the butterflies again in your stomach as you bite your bottom lip.

Maybe she has feelings for you as well. It's what you think or she used to, because right now? You're not so sure about it anymore, you kind of- no, you _ran away_ from her, leaving her all by herself in that place. She's probably feeling like she did something wrong and you hate that thought. It makes you shiver and not in a good way. Not the way she makes you do when she whispers something against your ear or with the slight touches she gives you. That ones that make your skin burn.

But she kissed you and it was just too much for you to handle.

You've never felt that way while kissing boys and knowing now you feel all those cliché things while kissing a _girl_. _Too much_. The fact that she makes you feel like you're on cloud nine. _Too much_. The fact you're pretty sure you're gay, because it all makes sense for you now. _Too much_.

You wish you hadn't panicked but it happened.

You wanna talk to her, you wanna call her, you wanna tell her how sorry you are. Yet you don't have the courage to face her. You called in sick yesterday and today. And it's funny because Will seems like that kind of boss who'd flip out and get really mad, so it surprises you a little bit when he asks if you're really ok, very understanding about your 'cold'.

You know you can't hide forever though.

You just need to grow some balls, apologize and explain. That's it. But. But first you need to talk. You need to get it off your chest.

Quinn.

She's your best friend and she'd never judge you. This whole thing is so fucked up and you want to tell her everything. She always knows what to say, at least you hope she does.

With one last tired groan you push yourself from bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower. You have to. It was supposed to be quick but you end up spending almost an hour under the hot water. You've been doing that a lot recently, but you can't help yourself, it's the only place you feel like you're completely alone and can let your thoughts wonder.

When you finish drying your hair you grab your phone and stare at it, forgetting for one moment what you have to do as your thumb hovers over the name `Britt' on your contact list. A small smile grazes on your lips as you remember changing her contact name to `Britt' instead of `Brittany´ after she called you `San´. And. And you think that, perhaps that's your name on her phone.

You sigh, coming back to reality as your thumb slides down the contact list until you find Quinn's name. You're hesitant at first but you know you need a friend right now otherwise you will go crazy. You dial her number and she picks up almost immediately. You wish you had more time to think.

"Finally! Thought you were going to avoid me forever" She answers annoyed, huffing over the phone and you can totally picture her with one hand on her waist. You scoff and move your phone from one ear to the other.

"Uh, we've been texting, I don't know what you are talkin' bout" You say in your defense and you hear a tiny gasp followed by an ironically sneer.

"Oh, really? All we've been texting is 'Hey, how are you?' because whenever I'm about to ask about your life, you change the damn subject or do not answer me at all, I mean I still want to know why that Tiffany girl showed up at your place"

"Her name is Brittany" You mumble annoyed, correcting her before letting out a big puff of air. You don't even know where to start. "And hmm, she just wanted her hoodie, she had left it at my place after you know…" You trail off, not really wanting to remind anyone of _that _nor getting in this subject. You still find it funny in a way though, you were supposed to hate her, since she well, she _slept_ with your _boyfriend_. Yet, all you want to do is kiss her again.

"Are you serious? That bitc-"

"No, It's ok, we're good" You quickly cut her off. Even though you understand Quinn's position as your friend and are glad she's being protective, she doesn't know Brittany and what's currently going on and you don't need her talking shit about your… friend? Crush?

"I kind of need to talk Quinn, do you think you can come over?" You ask, your voice lowering a little this time. You hope she's not busy right now; you'd rather not do this over the phone. "Of course S, is everything ok?" She asks and you notice how her voice becomes softer. She always does that when she thinks you or Berry are not ok. You're glad she's able to pick your mood though. You're not an open person.

"I have no idea" You sigh, answering sincerely and shrug.

"I'll leave in five minutes" She states and you both hang up. 

* * *

It's only when you hear the doorbell ring that you actually realize how anxious you are about this. You finish filling your glass with water before skipping to the front door. You slow your pace because maybe. Maybe it'll give you time to calm down a little bit. You think you're panicking again. Quinn's here and she's your best friend, you try to remind yourself but it only makes things worse because you're afraid.

You're afraid of rejection.

She's your only friend here besides Rachel and the thought of her walking away from your life makes you shiver. You try to stay positive though. You take a long breath before turning the knob and opening the door.

"Hey Q" You throw your best smile, hoping to hide how nervous you are. You lean your back against the wall, giving her room to enter your apartment. She looks skeptically at you for one moment before she passes by you. "Hey…" She greets you as you follow her suit to your living room.

"How's work?" She asks, heading to the kitchen as you sit down on the couch. "Fine" You mumble then repeat louder so she can hear you.

"You need to do some groceries Santana, there's only coffee in your cabinet" She says as she comes back into view, leaving the kitchen with a granola bar. You arch your brows looking several times between her and the snack in her hand. "What? I'm hungry" She whines, throwing her hands in the air before joining you in the couch.

"I'm just messing with you" You roll your eyes, earning a groan in response. She bites _her _granola bar while looking at you and you know she just wants you to tell her what's bothering you.

"So, how's work?" She asks again after swallowing and you turn your body to face her, putting your right leg under your left one. "You just asked me that not even a minute ago, it's fine." You throw her a pointed look.

"I know it's _fine" _She rolls her eyes, slowly saying the last part while making invisible quotes with her hands. You roll your eyes internally, bitch can be annoying. "Now tell me more" She clarifies.

"Yeah, I got to sing for the first time, last Friday" You tell her the news and you wish you were a little bit excited. But it's impossible, not when it was the same Friday you screwed up things with Brittany, and probably your friendship with her. You wish it didn't matter that much but it does.

When you look at Quinn she looks unimpressed and has her chin up with narrowed eyes, like she's studying you. You clench your jaw and cross your arms in front of your chest. After what it feels like hours she clears her throat.

"You're not gonna tell me what's going on?" She sighs, her voice filled with concern and you gulp because you want to tell her. You open your mouth but nothing comes out, so you close it again. Something's holding you back. You don't know if it's her religious background or just fear.

"San, you didn't ask me to come over to tell me you're now singing, something's clearly bothering you. You know you can tell me anything" She says soft, bringing her hand to your knee and squeezing a little before moving to her own lap again. You're nervous. So nervous. You don't remember being that way since you were ten and ate all the cookies while your parents were away.

"Quinn I'm- I-" You stutter and stop for one briefly moment to take a long breath. She just raises one brow at you waiting for you to continue. That's it. You know you can do it.

"Ilikegirls" You say all in one breath and she scrunches her eyebrows together. "What?"

"I like girls Q." You say slowly this time and swallow dry, looking down at your fidgeting fingers in your lap. When she doesn't say anything you venture to look up and your heart hurts because you can't read her face. Her mouth hangs a little before she set her eyes on you.

"Wait, are you gay?" She's looking somewhere over your shoulder, like the words are hitting her right now. You nod anyway. You don't think you're able to say anything right now. "Oh my God. Oh my God" She whispers turning her face away from you and putting both hands on her face. That's it. You shut your eyes close because it's just too much. It just hurts and-

"Oh. My. God. It all makes sense now!" She states in disbelief, and you furrow your eyebrows before peeking one eye open, clearly confused.

"That's why you were always checking the Cheerios out when we used to practice after school" She exclaims running her hands through her short blonde hair and laughs. She has both hands pressed against her stomach as she shakes from laughing.

"Ok. I'm not gonna lie, _that _is a surprise" She says wiping one tear away with her pinky finger before turning her head to face you as you stare dumbfounded at her and before you know it you feel a slap on your arm. "But seriously Santana, I thought it was something serious, I thought you were sick or I don't know. You scared the shit outta me!" She says her tone a little bit more serious and your mouth almost hits the floor.

"So are you ok with this?" You ask just to make sure, while rubbing your arm which was hit. You just can't believe this.

"Santana" She says, her features turning completely serious this time, as she adjusts her position on the couch turning completely to you. "You're my best friend. You were there when I got pregnant in high school. You were there when things were complicated with my parents. I know I don't talk a lot about this because it stills hurt but, you don't know how grateful I am for everything you and your parents have done for me. I'd never judge you." She says firmly and you bite your lip, nodding as you feel a wave of relief wash over your body. You can't believe you doubted her. You guess that even if you wanted to leave it, no matter how much of a friend she is, the feeling of rejection would always be there.

"Besides, like I said, it all makes sense now. Bitch you had some wondering eyes in senior year" her smile turns into a smirk as she playfully wiggles her brows and looks down at your boobies.

"Shut up" You huff out, throwing her a glare as she chuckles, slightly shaking her head. You put the tip of your tongue out to wet your lips and think whether to tell or not about Brittany. Since she's ok with you liking girls, you hope she'll be ok with that too. You clear your throat a little before speak up.

"Hmm uh, there's more. I like Brittany" You say and it feels really good saying it out loud. You just needed to get it off your chest and it feels good. It feels real-

"Brittany? Brittany as in your coworker? Brittany as in the girl who slept with your boyfriend?" You sigh hopeless and give her a weak nod, what can you do?

"Ok, now _that_'s a problem! Are you crazy?" She asks in disbelief and before you can open your mouth she's already speaking. "Do I have to remind you that she slept wi-"

"Enough" You say louder cutting her off. You just don't need to hear that again, not because of Sam but because you kind of get jealous. "Look, you're the one who told me to be her friend" You argue back just because you're getting defensive.

"Yeah, to be her _friend_, not to fall for her" She scowls at you, gesturing with her hands and you run your hand through your hair, frustrated by your friend. She doesn't know Brittany at all; She doesn't know how sweet and lovely she is. How she can lighten up your day by just saying 'Hi'.

"Quinn, please just hear me out, I really need a friend right now" You beg and she sighs before pursing her lips together. "I just don't want you to get hurt…" She drawls out, her face softening.

"I know, I know and I'm glad you wanna look out for me but you gotta trust me… I- I really like her and I think I made a huge mistake" You say and she scratches her chin waiting for you to continue.

"Well last Friday, when we were about to leave the club she kissed me and I-"

"You guys kissed!? Jesus Christ one week not talking to you and suddenly all I know you're gay and kissed the girl your ex-boyfriend cheated on you with, I'll talk to you every day from now on. Your life's too wild!" She fakes a gasp, shaking her head and you scowl at her.

"I'm serious Q, like I said _she_ kissed me and I… I freaked out! I ran away!" You groan throwing your hands in the air before dropping them in your lap again. "She's had tried to call me, text me and I still didn't have the courage to call her back, every time I try I bail! I called in sick yesterday and I'm not going to work today either! I think she hates me." You finish rambling and Quinn studies you, with a raised brow.

"Grow some balls, Lopez" She states and this time you're the one to arch a brow at her not really getting it.

"Grow some balls, Lopez. Go ahead and talk to this girl tonight! She probably has something to say too. Go work things out! That's what I'm saying" She says serious and firmly and you just nod. "You clearly like her so do something 'bout it!".

"She probably hates me by now" You mumble quietly. "Well, maybe she does but you'll never know if you don't talk to her" She says like it's the simplest thing in the world. You know she's right though.

"I- I'll go" You say a little more confident this time and she grins at you "That's my girl! Now gimme a hug, I know you want to" She says throwing her arms around you, you playfully roll your eyes. "Is this really necessary?" You ask as you hug her back. "Do you think _I_ wanna do this? Don't flatter yourself, Lopez" She teases you back as you both end the hug.

"Are you going to tell Rachel?" She asks and you don't even hesitate before saying 'yes'. "I'll call her later or something" You're pretty sure she'll be ok with that new information. Apart from being one of your best friends, she has two dads and God knows how much she loves them. How much she loves going back to Lima to spend some quality time with her family. How she can't shut her mouth about them. You wish Quinn had that.

"Have you talked to your parents lately?" You decide to ask but she just shakes her head. "No, I sometimes skype with my mom, but it's pretty awkward, why do you ask?" You just shrug in response.

Quinn spends almost all day with you. You try to call Rachel to hang out with you both but she's too busy with some random musical. You try to tell her you like girls over the phone but Quinn's quickly to snatch the phone away from your hand before you can say it, mouthing that she'll go crazy and get even more dramatic than she already is because according to Quinn 'Rachel will be mad because you told her something important over phone'.

And you know how Rachel is so you decide to let Quinn take over the conversation. You can tell her later.

Even spending your day with your friend, you know your mind is somewhere else. Quinn keeps trying to distract you by watching a movie or just talking about random things but it doesn't work. You think it's impossible not to think about her.

Eventually, she goes home but not before making sure you promise her to go to work and talk to Brittany. You promise her you will. 

* * *

You don't go to work.

You don't leave your bed and you kind of hate yourself for bailing again. You wonder again how Brittany is. You wonder if she's angry or sad or if she doesn't really care at all. Quinn's words are still in your mind. _You'll never know if you don't talk to her. _And you know she's right. _Y_ou take a long breath as you search for your phone in bed. When you find it under the pillow you quickly slide your finger, unlocking it and don't think twice before opening your messages. You're curious and honestly

**Britt: San answer my calls, please**

**Britt: We need to talk!**

**Britt: Santana, please don't do this to me**

"Fuck" You mutter to yourself when you re-read the last message and close your eyes. You can't do this to her. You don't think your heart can take it, you're the reason she's sad and this makes your stomach drops.

You need to make things right. You want to. There are a lot of questions running in your mind and you don't think you can wait any longer. You've never felt this way and you're not about to throw everything away.

That's it. No more thinking.

You slip out from under the comforter, tossing it to the other side of the bed and quickly get up. You quickly check the time and think that Brittany's probably closing the club pretty soon.

After changing from your sweats in to your best pair of skinny jeans, you quickly go to the bathroom to wash up before making your way outside. You're determined to go there and you will, right now!

You start off walking really fast and then running after checking the time again, you're late. You don't think she'll be there and your heart drops a little. You walk a little slower and when the club comes into view your heart stops when you see blonde hair across from you. Brittany.

You bite your bottom lip as you approach her. She has her back to you as she tries one of the keys and you can't help but let your eyes slowly fall on her butt and long legs. She always wears really tight jeans. You kind of hate it because it's always distracting you when you're working. You also love it because well, it is in fact a good distraction.

Looking at her makes you feel things and think about things and you blush, shaking your head as you take two steps toward her and she doesn't seem to be aware of your presence.

You take a big breath and stick your arm forward, slightly touching her shoulder to get her attention. "Britt-" You try to greet her but hear a squeal as she turns almost falling, quickly finding something to hold on the big glassed door. You take a step back and when she sees that it's you she closes her eyes as her hand flies to her heart.

"Oh my God, you scared me" She says, briefly closing her eyes, as she tries to calm herself, taking slow and long breathes. You mumble a quick apology and swallow hard when she opens her eyes again, locking ocean blue ones with yours. Her features change and you think she's nervous too. You scan her face, dark bags under her eyes evidential and your heart drops because maybe, maybe you were the one who's caused this.

You think she's noticed the dark circles under yours too, you caught her eyes. You keep looking at her though, as the words keep dying in your mouth.

You've thought about maybe seven different ways to talk to her and now it feels like your brain isn't working anymore.

After what feels like million years she breaks the uncomfortable silence and you feel like shutting your eyes closed because you deserve everything she's about to say, she has the right to be mad. It surprises you when her words hit your ear.

"Can I walk you home?" She asks in a small voice, fidgeting with the hem of her sweater but never leaving your eyes. You find her gaze so intense and you can't read her face right now and you'd be lying if you said this is not making you feel uneasy.

You nod because you don't know what happened to your voice and she seems to relax. She turns to check if she closed the door again before you both head to your place.

This time it's different. This time the walk is filled with an uncomfortable silence and you hate it. You want her to do silly things; you want to make her laugh. You think she has a reserved smile that's only for you and you want that smile, the one that makes your stomach flips. You know right now it's not the time though.

When you near your building, you take a big breath. You don't know if you're glad that the uncomfortable silence is about to end or not. But you don't have an option. You both come to a stop in front of the big stairs outside your building and you gulp, trying to find the right words.

"Brittany I-"

"Santana, I- I'm so sorry I've assumed something and -" She sighs shutting her eyes close and you find yourself quickly cutting her off.

"No, no. Do-Don't apologize" You say looking away and down at the floor. You can't let her apologize for one of the best things that have ever happened to you. You just can't. You thought she'd be mad, pissed but here she's, apologizing, walking you home. She's just perfect and. And you can't screw things again, you won't.

"I'm the one who should apologize…" You sigh before looking up. "I shouldn't have run away Britt, I-I just, I don't know, I freaked out" You say honestly as you hug yourself a little. It feels cold. She sighs sadly before nodding.

"I understand San, I shouldn't have… you know" She whispers the last part, crossing her arms in front of her chest and your eyes wild briefly as you shake your head. "No Britt, please let me finish, I- I freaked out because this whole thing is new to me, you know _liking a girl _and I just sort of freaked out" You gesture with your hands to her and look away again, gathering all the courage you still have to say the next words.

"But I can't deny that I have all these feelings for you; I like _really_ like you, Britt" You drawl out shifting your eyes back to hers. She tilts her head to the side before locking eyes with you. You think you're lost in blue eyes until you hear her speak "I really like you too, Santana". She says as a small smile creeps on her thin pink lips and her eyes, they look like they're shining again.

You're not sure if it's because of the way she's saying it, meaning every word or if it's just because it's her or if it's both. But you feel the damn butterflies already in your stomach. Flying. Flying. Flying. So you take a step forward.

You bring your hands to her jaw and rose to your tiptoes and you think she's surprised by your actions because you hear a really tiny gasp leaving her mouth. "Shouldn't we go on a first date before this?" She whispers arching one brow before you can really touch her lips. You slowly caress both her pink cheeks- which you don't know if it's from the chilly air anymore- with your thumbs.

"I think you've already broke that rule" You reply with a husky voice, feeling a little bold before closing the gap between you two. This time it's better. This time it's a zillion times better. All you can concentrate right now is the way you both fit, and the flips your stomach's doing.

When her hands make their way to your waist urging you closer to her, you feel a tiny moan leaving your mouth and that's all it takes for her to deepen the kiss.

You feel like you're fucking flying.

Your hands stick forward from her cheeks and to around her neck as you pull her closer and she exhales a long breath through her nose, hugging you. You don't want to stop but when oxygen is needed you pull away, quickly receiving one last peck from her. You're glad that it's pretty late right now and the busy streets are now almost empty. You wouldn't wanna give anyone a show.

When she flutters her eyes you try to suppress a giggle because it looks like she's lost until she finds your own eyes and bites her lips before clearing her throat.

"Go on a date with me" She blurts out as her cheeks and the tips of ears turn into a shade of pink and you smile big, showing dimples and everything before nodding 'yes'. You think your heart will explode from happiness.

"I'd love to". 

* * *

**So, what are you guys think? Please don't forget to review.**

**Go San! ;)**


End file.
